Until the End
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: 100 years after evacuating the Earth, humans have established themselves in outer space. They're about to discover just how unwelcome they are. Private, First Class, Beca Mitchell and her team leader Aubrey Posen meanwhile are about to welcome their new medic to the team. Could she be the missing piece Beca's been waiting for? Eventual Bechloe. Sci-fi/space AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is my latest fic :D**

 **Please review and feel free to send me messages and shiz on here or tumblr :) (massivedrickhead . tumblr . com)**

 **I love you all!**

* * *

Novam Terram started off as a small ship. Flying through space with those who had been evacuated from Earth.

When the environment had gotten so toxic it was impossible for them to live, a plan was conceived. Half the children of Earth would be sent in to space with those who held what were considered to be "essential skills". The doctors, the teachers, the engineers and any others with a trade that was seen as useful to future society were to be taken.

It took years and years of preparation.

As the leaders of the world and scientists boarded the ship with the children and skilled professionals, they promised that, once they were established, they would come back for the rest of them.

They never did.

* * *

Over the next 100 years, Novam Terram expanded to the size of a small planet. It functioned like one too. The top half was dedicated to civilians, with everything they needed to live comfortably.

The bottom half was for the military.

By leaving Earth and re-establishing themselves, humans had made some enemies in outer space.

They worked with the top scientists and engineers to develop powerful weapons, space crafts, and training facilities. They also had their own hospitals, cafeterias, and living quarters.

Soldiers were only permitted to visit the civilian area of the ship during leave.

At the age of 18, every healthy, able-bodied, citizen was given a choice. Join the army, or remain a civilian.

That was the choice Beca Mitchell faced.

With no parents left, the only family she had was her older half-sister Stacie, who had joined up two years ago.

Beca did what she thought was right, and followed her into the army.

Three years later, Beca had achieved the rank of Private First Class in her group of 8 other women, second in command to their leader Sergeant Aubrey Posen.

Stacie was gone. Not dead, but as good as. Exiled for repeatedly going against the head of their division, Commander Boston, whilst out on missions.

It had been a controversial decision. Her blatant disregard of orders was something that Boston couldn't tolerate. Despite the fact she saved hundreds of lives, she was still cast off, must to the protestation of several lower-ranking officers, including her girlfriend, Aubrey.

She was tattooed with an X on each wrist, stripped of her weapons, dog-tags and any personal affects and dropped on an abandoned planet, filled with criminals and other exiles. If she was still alive in two years, she could rejoin Novam Terram, and live as a civilian.

It had been two and half years, and she had not made the journey back.

Beca and Aubrey each had one of her dog-tags, which they carried with them wherever they went. Neither would speak about it, and people had learned not to ask.

* * *

On the first day of military training, cadets are fitted with a small computer that attached to their left arm. From this computer they can communicate with other soldiers, read maps of where they were, and it also displayed their vital signs, in case they got hurt while out on a mission.

They also had a tracker and sensor implanted in the tip of their right thumb and right middle finger. By pressing them together three times, they sent out an emergency signal. This was in case they were ever lost or captured.

Upon graduating from cadets into soldiers, they were assigned to a squadron. There were hundreds of squadrons on board, each one split into 26 teams, one for each letter.

If they had friends or relatives in a particular squadron, they were allowed to request that they be placed into that specific one, and if their grades and skills matched up, then they could go to that squadron. If there was room in the team you wanted to be in, you could go into that one, providing you were accepted by the teams sergeant.

Beca had no trouble getting into Team B. That was the team Stacie was in, and she just had to give one puppy-dog eyed look to Aubrey, and Beca was in. Not that she couldn't have gotten in without Stacie. She aced every exam and her battlefield skills were exemplary. Many had dismissed her due to her small size, but she stunned them into silence the minute they saw her perform.

She beamed with pride as she was presented with her dog-tags that read:

 **TEAM B**

 **PRIVATE**

 **REBECA MITCHELL**

 **#746789**

The first thing she did was cover the "RE" in her name with a small piece of black tape. Stacie then added "ellas" to her team name by scratching it in with her knife, so it read "TEAM Bellas", just like the rest of the team's did.

"We needed a cool nickname," Stacie said with a wink. "You're a Bella now, Beca."

Six months after her arrival, Stacie was gone, and Beca was alone again. She couldn't compare the pain she felt to anything she'd experienced before. Her father had died in battle six weeks before she was born, and her mother one year after.

The rest of the Bellas rallied round her and Aubrey, and they managed to get through it.

After two years in the team, Beca was promoted to Private First Class. They offered her new dog-tags, but she asked that they just add "First Class" to her original ones, not wanting to lose the piece of metal with Stacie's engraving.

* * *

Their uniforms consisted of heavy duty black boots, strong black combat trousers, a light top that closely resembled an ordinary t-shirt but was as strong as a stab-proof vest. For battle, they also had strong black jackets, gloves, and, for when they visited other planets or ships, helmets equipped with oxygen masks.

They each carried a rifle, a handgun, and a knife. Weapons had changed in the last 100 years, so they no longed fired bullets, but bursts of energy that resembled a bright pink light, which did even more damage.

The aliens they fought had their own destructive weapons, so humans had to up their game.

* * *

Team sizes varied from 6 to 10 soldiers, and each had a Sergeant, a second in command (or a Private First Class), a field medic and a pilot.

In Beca's team, Aubrey was the sergeant, she the second in command, their medic was a girl named Denise, and their pilot a warm-hearted girl named Cynthia-Rose, who was also an extremely gifted mechanic and engineer and was fiercely protective over the group. The rest was made up of a loud-mouthed blonde-haired girl named Fat Amy, who had the strangest accent Beca had ever heard. Amy claimed it was called "Australian" and had been passed down to her through the generations of her family. Beca considered it unlikely, but there was the odd solider who spoke differently to the rest, so it must have been possible.

There was also Lily, the strangest person Beca had ever met, and Jessica and Ashely, who kept to themselves a lot.

Denise would be leaving their team in a few days to work full-time at their hospital. She had injured herself on their last mission and was no longer fit for active service.

Their new medic was apparently a girl who had worked as a civilian doctor, but recently joined the army to be a field medic.

Beca hadn't met her yet, but the head medic Gail Abernathy-Mcadden, who worked in one of the army hospitals said she had flew through her training, and would make a strong addition to their team.

Beca was sceptical, but then, she usually was.


	2. Suicide Mission

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews etc so far, you guys are awesome :)**

 **Thanks again to Sweedledome for looking over this chapter for me. She's the best :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca's back was pressed against the wall of the ship they had boarded, her team-mates beside her.

Aubrey had held a solitary finger to her helmet and they all stayed silent.

* * *

A lone ship containing the brutally cruel Malician had entered Terram's airspace and was picked up on their radar.

The Malician had a habit of sending out scouts to other specie's ships or planets, before retreating and then coming back as an army and devouring what they could before they were killed.

There seemed to be no rhyme or reason. It was like a sport to them.

In Beca's lifetime there had only been one successful Malician raid, and it had been responsible for the death of her mother.

A team was required to board the ship and, as quickly and silently as possible, dispatch any Malician on board.

"Why can't we just blow it up?" Beca had asked during the briefing.

"Because, Mitchell, it is likely that if that happens we will be swarmed by them in seconds," Boston said, his jaw slightly clenched. "Need I remind you what happened the last time?"

"No sir," she replied. "But surely they'll see whoever it is, coming? And even if they don't, once they fail to get back to their ship, we'll get swarmed anyway."

"So what do you suggest?" He said, rolling his eyes now.

"We blow them up," she said. "Then we boost up our shields, and pick them off as they come. We can wait them out."

"Their population is almost four times what ours is, Mitchell," he said, sounding a tad angry that she wasn't simply swallowing what he had to say. "And they can reproduce at a ridiculous speed. They have no fear of death or of decimating their population, all they want is to consume. We can't wait them out. What we do, is we dispatch them, and we relocate. I won't risk another massacre, Mitchell." Beca opened her mouth to argue again but was shut down. "Enough! Now, our squadron has been picked to do this, so I need to choose a team to send, and I believe, Ms Mitchell, you have just volunteered Team B." He was smiling now.

"Sir, we have no medic," Aubrey said, speaking up.

"Are you disobeying orders, Sergeant Posen?" He said, fixing her with the same stare he had once given Stacie.

"N... No sir," Aubrey said, trying to hide the shake in her voice. Stacie had given the opposite answer, and Stacie wasn't here any more.

"Very good," he said. "Once this briefing is over, take your team to get ready and be at the loading bay in one hour."

"You can't send us out there without a medic," Beca said. She had never been one to keep her mouth shut, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Beca," Aubrey said, in a cross whisper.

"Sir, why not send us instead?" A solider named Jesse asked, his sergeant Bumper was sitting beside him and gave him a nudge in the ribs.

"Because I have chosen Team B, Swanson," he said. "Meeting over, go back to your teams. Posen, Mitchell, if your team isn't at the loading bay in one hour, consider yourselves in a lot of trouble, understand?"

"This is a fucking suicide mission," Beca said, furious. "You can't seriously expect us to do this without a medic!"

Boston stood up, and walked towards Beca.

"If you can't kill a few blundering Malician without getting yourselves injured, you might as well be civilians," he said. He kept walking until their boots were practically touching. He towered over her, but Beca wasn't the type to let height intimidate her, so she met his gaze and stared at him with undisguised fury.

He reached down and held one of her dog-tags between his thumb and finger. Beca tensed slightly but didn't show it.

"I'd hate to have to remove these, Mitchell. But I suppose you must be eager to see your sister again," he paused, his grip on the tag tightening. If he pulled, the tag would snap off with ease. "Don't think I won't do it." His voice was low and menacing. "Loading bay. One hour." He released the tag from his grip before saluting her. Beca had no choice but to return it before turning and storming from the room, Aubrey close behind her.

"God dammit Beca, why do you have to rise to him like that?" Aubrey said as they made their way to where the rest of their team were.

"I don't know how you can just sit there and swallow everything he says," Beca said, still furious.

"Because I am trying to protect us," she replied.

"He was always going to pick us, Aubrey, he hates us," Beca said, trying to shake off the guilt that her outburst had caused the girls to be picked for this suicide mission.

They arrived back at their quarters to see the other girls in the middle of a heated pillow fight.

"Oh my god," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes. "Fall in!"

They all immediately stopped what they were doing and made a line in front of Beca and Aubrey.

"Get yourselves ready girls, we've got some Malician to kill," she said. Five pairs of eyes landed on Beca.

"Some how I feel this is your fault, shorty," Fat Amy said.

"We don't have a medic," Cynthia Rose said.

"I know," Aubrey said, holding up her hands to silence the rest of the muttering. "And Beca may have spoke out of turn but she was just trying to save some lives. We all know basic first aid, if we're smart about this, we can do it."

* * *

They were pressed against the cold metal of the Malician's ship wall, the skeletal guard dog was walking past them.

It was totally blind, its eyes a clouded dull white. Its teeth sharper than razor-blades. Ears twitching, straining to hear the sound of something it didn't recognise. Once it picked up a sound or scent, it would let out a shrieking, growling bark that would alert any Malician near by.

The Malician would then arrive and fire blindly, with undisguised excitement. Their guns weren't lethal, just incapacitating. They preferred to do their killing with their hands and their teeth.

Beca could feel the sweat trickling down her neck as she stayed pressed against the wall, the rest of the team beside her. Her heart was pounding.

The dog walked slowly and deliberately, dragging its feet as it sniffed the air.

Beca looked towards Aubrey and made a slitting throat gesture before pointing at the dog. Aubrey nodded.

Beca took her knife and in one quick and fluid motion, slit the creature's throat.

She had prepared herself for the spurt of tar-like liquid, but the deafening shriek she heard was new.

She had killed these creatures before, but this had never happened before.

"Run," Aubrey's calm but serious voice said in her earpiece. She watched her team, crouched low, moving quickly back towards where they had docked their ship, before following along behind them.

Despite being dead, the shrieking was still coming from the dog. Like an alarm.

She heard the excitable, garbled noises of the approaching Malician.

"Speed it up, guys," Beca said.

They weren't far off.

Just another few yards.

She heard the high pitched sound of their guns charging up.

They were so close.

"Move, move, move!"

Beca was hit in the back by something, and the crackling of electricity filled the air.

White hot pain exploded from her shoulder and spread rapidly throughout her body. She lost the grip on her gun and her legs turned to jelly.

The computer sitting on her arm began flashing red.

Danger, it said.

Medical attention required.


	3. Take Care of Her

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying this fic so far, please review and all that jazz :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca hit the ground hard, her body still shaking from the electricity that was flowing from the silver ball now lodged in her back. The pellet-like bullets that were fired from the gun had been nicknamed simply as Bolts.

Once the Bolt hits its target, it shoots out almost microscopic needles, each one carrying paralysing jolts of electricity.

It wasn't fatal, but it was damn painful.

Aubrey turned just in time to see Beca hit the ground, she couldn't see her face through her helmet, so couldn't judge what kind of condition she was in, but the tiny brunette wasn't moving. She was lying on her front, her gun just out of reach, her head turned to the side. Aubrey could see the blue crackling light coming from her left shoulder blade.

"Soldier down!" She yelled. The rest of the Bellas all turned and opened fire on the Malician. "Beca? Can you hear me?"

It took Beca a few seconds to get her vision back, and even then it was slow and sluggish. It was like her vision was out of sync with her eyes moving, and it was making her feel sick.

She could hear yelling in her earpiece but it was fuzzy.

"I'mokay," Beca said, more to herself. Her words had slurred together slightly and her jaw was clenched, the pain still unbearable.

She saw the reflections of the pink bursts of energy, shining against the metallic walls of the ship.

She could hear the excited shrieks of the Malician, scrambling to get to her.

"Hold on shorty," Fat Amy said.

She grabbed Beca under the arms and dragged her back into the group as the Malician took a swipe at her, its claws catching Amy on the arm.

"Oh that is it," she said, dropping Beca and firing rapidly, smiling with grim satisfaction as the creature's head exploded. Black blood mixing with shocking pink.

The Malician kept on running forward, forgetting about their weapons in the excitement. Their arms scrambling, desperately trying to reach the girls who kept up their relentless firing.

It didn't take long for them to clear the ship.

The jolts of electricity had stopped, but Beca was still unable to move, and was still in a lot of pain.

The computer on her arm was no longer flashing red, but glowing amber.

Medical attention was still required, but she'd be okay.

They boarded their ship and Cynthia Rose climbed into the front and began piloting the ship back to Terram.

Aubrey removed Beca's helmet as soon as they were in the air and her face fell at the sight of Beca looking so pale, a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm okay 'Bree," she said. "But they got me in the back, can you roll me over or something?" Aubrey did, lying the girl on her side. "Thanks."

"Please try not to do that again, Mitchell," Aubrey said, looking at Beca's vitals on the computer. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said, clenching her jaw again. "Sore."

"Amy, how's the arm?" Aubrey asked.

"It's fine sarge," she said, gingerly peeling off her jacket to find a fairly small cut across her arm. Her jacket had taken most of the damage, but the malician's razor sharp claws had still managed to slice into her skin.

"You need to get that cleaned or it'll get infected," Aubrey said. "How long until we're back, Cynthia?"

"An hour tops," Cynthia Rose said, pushing forward on the throttle.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Aubrey asked.

The rest of the girls all muttered "no" and Aubrey let out a sigh of relief. They had been lucky this time.

* * *

"So today is your last day of training," Dr. Gail Abernathy-Mcadden said. "You'll join up with the Bellas tomorrow."

"The Bellas?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Team B," she said. "Some of the teams gave themselves nicknames. You feeling confident?"

"A little nervous," she said.

Joining the military had been a big decision for Chloe. Both her parents were civilian doctors. Her older brother had signed up and was killed on his first mission out of Terram. When she came of age, the decision was made for her by her parents.

Under no circumstances was she to sign up.

So she'd train to be a civi doctor, just like her parents, and stay out of trouble.

But it didn't sit right with Chloe. All her friends had gone off to fight, and she felt like she had to too.

So she requested a transfer and, after completing the training, she was assigned a group.

"You'll do great," Gail said. "They're a tight group of girls, but they'll love you." The doors to the medical bay swung open, and Aubrey walked in. "Speak of the devils."

"Beca got hit by a Bolt," she said, as Cynthia Rose and Jessica carried her in on a stretcher.

"Oh nasty," Gail said. "Chloe, have you ever dealt with a Bolt before?"

"No," Chloe said, her eyes trained on the girl who was lying on her front on the stretcher. "I've observed it but never actually done the extraction."

"Well now's your chance," Gail said, brightly.

"Amy has a cut from a Malician," Aubrey said. "We're lucky these are our only injuries."

"What were you even doing out on a mission, Posen? Your team has no medic," Gail said as another one of the doctors began cleaning Amy's arm.

"Boston," Aubrey replied.

"Hang on," Beca said as she was eased onto the bed. "Don't I get a say in this? I mean, no offense Red, but I'd rather not have a newbie get this Bolt out of my back."

"She's your new medic, Mitchell," Gail said. "I thought this would be a good way to bond."

"Couldn't we all just get drunk instead?" Beca asked, eying Chloe with apprehension.

"I can do this," Chloe said. "Please let me help."

"What's your name?" Beca asked, softening slightly.

"Chloe," she said, a small smile on her lips. Beca felt something inside her shift at the sight of the smile. "Chloe Beale.

"I'm Beca Mitchell," she said. "I guess if you're going to be our new medic, this would be a good initiation for you."

"Right," Chloe said, her face taking on a serious look. "Help me get her jacket off," she said to Aubrey who was standing at Beca's side. The blonde lifted Beca up and Chloe unzipped her jacket and eased it off her shoulders. "We're going to have to take your t-shirt off too, sorry."

"It's fine," Beca said, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment as Chloe slipped her shirt over her head. Her fingertips brushing against her stomach.

"Um, I'm going to have to take this off too," Chloe said, gesturing to her bra. "I'll not look, promise." She undid the clasp and moved the straps from her shoulders before quickly covering her up with a blanket and easing her back onto the bed, her back now totally exposed. There was a dark, almost firework-like bruise on her back from where the Bolt had hit her. There was also a small amount of blood that had spurted out before the Bolt had expanded, colorizing the wound.

"I normally like a girl to buy me a drink before she takes my bra off," Beca said, her cheeks still burning.

"I'll buy you one later," Chloe said, winking. "Okay, what have you given her medication wise?" Chloe asked, looking to Aubrey.

"Nothing," Aubrey replied.

"You're kidding me? She's had nothing? Jesus, Beca, how are you not screaming your head off right now?" Chloe said, hurrying away and returning with a small syringe. She stuck it into the computer on her arm and injected it. The glowing amber of her screen slowly turned into a softer yellow colour.

"Mother of God that is good," Beca said, her features relaxing as she felt the pain melt away.

"Beca, I have to go and see Boston and tell him what happened. I'll come back and see you later," Aubrey said. "Take care of her," she added to Chloe.

"Right," Chloe said, pulling a chair up beside Beca's bed, a pair of forceps in her hand. "Let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Welcome to the Team

**A/N: Hey kiddos! Sorry for the delay but I've been hanging out with my girlfriend for the week :D**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. I know things are a bit slow but I have some cool things planned for this fic :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Okay, you ready for this?" Chloe asked, the tips of the forceps resting against the Bolt which was still lodged in Beca's back.

"Yes," Beca replied, her jaw clenched in preparation.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch."

"I know."

"Just so you're prepared. I mean this really will-"

"Oh my god just take it ou- sonofabitch!" Beca yelled. Chloe had pulled the Bolt from her back in one smooth motion, causing a ripple of pain to spread through her, which was immediately followed by a pins-and-needles type sensation throughout her body. "That hurt."

"I did warn you," Chloe said, trying not to smirk at the disgruntled look on Beca's face. "Can you squeeze my hand?" She asked, taking Beca's hand in hers. Beca squeezed.

"Hey, I can move again!" She said, happily as Chloe took her other hand. She squeezed that too.

"Yep," Chloe said. "Do you think I could get my hand back now?"

"Oh," Beca said, immediately dropping it and blushing. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Chloe said, returning to her chair beside the brunette's bed. "You've been really lucky though."

"But, these things can't kill you, they just really hurt, right?" Beca asked, adjusting her position so her head was resting on her folded arms.

"When the Bolt is removed straight away, yes. But as long as the Bolt is in place, the needles keep traveling, and they can do some real damage if they hit an organ," Chloe said, taking a small pair of pliers from the tray beside her.

"Shit," Beca said.

"Shit indeed," Chloe replied.

"Can I ask what you plan to do with those things?" She asked, eying the pliers with suspicion.

"I have to very slowly and carefully remove the needles," Chloe said.

"That doesn't sound like it's going to be fun," Beca said.

"Probably not, I'm afraid. And because the Bolt was in there so long, these things are pretty well embedded," she said. "You guys really shouldn't have gone out there without a medic."

"You're preaching to the choir, Red," Beca said. "Unfortunately, Boston hates us. He's probably hoping we'll get ourselves killed."

"Why does he hate you?" Chloe asked, as she began extracting the needles that had spent the last hour or so spreading through Beca's body, leaving a spiderweb-like trail behind it.

"You ever hear about 'Stacie Conrad the traitor'?" Beca asked, wincing as she felt the needle slowly travel back.

"Rings a bell," Chloe said, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried not to break the delicate trail as she pulled it.

"She's my sister. Or... Or was my sister... We don't know if she's... It doesn't matter. She was a Bella and went against Boston's direct instructions and ended up saving a whole bunch of people. But Boston doesn't react well to being ignored and she was branded a traitor. And now he hates us," Beca said, desperate to reach into her pocket and hold onto her sister's dog-tag.

"Wow," Chloe said, pausing to check Beca's computer. During her story, her heart rate had increased. "That's really shitty. When does her sentence finish?"

"Six months ago," Beca said. "She didn't come back."

"I'm sorry, Beca," she said.

"Yeah," Beca said, frowning. "Me too."

They fell into a silence as Chloe extracted the rest of the needles from her back, breaking it to say the occasional "sorry" when Beca winced in pain.

"Are we nearly done?" Beca asked, after almost an hour.

"Last one," Chloe said, finally removing the last one and dropping it onto the tray beside her. "All done."

"Thank you," Beca said, sighing with relief.

"You're going to be pretty sore for a few days," Chloe said, cleaning and bandaging the area. "So if I was you I'd rest up."

"Yeah, can't do it," Beca said. "I can't fall behind on training."

"I will strap you down if I have to," she said, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "You're my teammate now, and I'm not about to let you do yourself some more damage."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders," she said.

"Fine," Beca said, allowing a small smile on her face. "Are you going to stay here and keep me company?"

"Well, considering you're my patient it would be pretty rude of me not too," Chloe said, her easy smile returning.

They spent the next hour talking, getting to know each other. Swapping stories and laughing probably louder than they should in a hospital.

Aubrey came back looking mildly irritated.

"Everything good, boss?" Beca asked

"Boston is pleased that the Malician scouts are gone," she said. "I mean... he said he was pleased. But he looked like I'd just told him that instead of cake for his next birthday I was buying him a barrel of crap."

"He wants us out of the way, 'Bree," Beca said. "He was probably hoping we'd get ripped to shreds and then he wouldn't have to deal with us anymore."

"I'm sure that's not true," Aubrey said. "How are you, anyway?"

"Fine," Beca replied. "Chloe fixed me right up."

"Good," Aubrey said. "When do you think you'll be ready to come back?"

"Tomor-"

"She'll need at least three days," Chloe said, cutting Beca off with a glare.

"But I'm fine," Beca said, with an exasperated groan.

"I'm not letting you back into the field when you're injured. You'd be putting yourself and your team at risk," Aubrey said. "Now get some rest, Mitchell. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"You're the worst," Beca called after the blonde who had turned and walked away.

"You know what I find weird?" Chloe asked, staring at the little silver ball she had just removed from Beca's back. Rolling it along the tray with the tip of her pen. Careful not to touch it with her skin in case it was still active.

"What's that?"

"How did the Malician even develop these weapons? I mean, they're pretty complex," Chloe said. "And they're basically animals."

"Huh, I never thought about it before, but you're right. They don't even use them properly. They'll fire one or two shots but as soon as they get excited, they just start attacking. I always wondered how they managed to build and fly their ships," Beca said, watching the furrowed look of concentration on Chloe's face.

"Has anyone ever been to their planet? Because I've only heard stories of us encountering their scouts," Chloe said.

"I don't know, my history isn't so great," Beca said. "Certainly no one in our lifetime has. Probably because it would be a death sentence."

"It's weird," she said, before shaking her head slightly and pushing the tray away. She gently took Beca's arm and checked her computer. Tapping through various screens and checking her vitals.

Beca tried to ignore the way a shiver seemed to run through her as the redhead touched her arm.

"Your heart's a little fast," Chloe said, not looking up from the screen. Beca blushed slightly.

"Can't think of why," Beca muttered. She saw the corners of Chloe's mouth twitch into a smile. She tapped the screen a few more times before putting Beca's arm back on the bed. "So, are you excited to be a field medic?"

"Can't wait," Chloe said. "Being a civi doctor was great but it just wasn't for me. I need a bit of excitement."

"Did you get your tags yet?" Beca asked.

"Yep," Chloe said, smiling proudly as she pulled them from her pocket. She handed them to Beca.

"Grab the knife out of my belt, will you?"

"Uh, okay," Chloe said, picking up the girl's discarded belt and pulling the knife from it. Beca wiped away the traces of blood on her trousers, before carving 'ellas' onto both of Chloe's tags, so they now read 'Team Bellas'.

"Welcome to the team, Chloe," Beca said tossing them back.


	5. It's Beautiful

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been doing a load of extra hours at work and have been far too tired to write.**

 **Also this is a bit of a filler chapter before the drama starts :) Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca was bored. Bored was understatement.

She was going out of her mind.

This was the longest she'd been stuck in bed in years, and she was restless and fidgety.

She watched Chloe from across the room. The redhead was finishing off her week in the hospital before joining the Bellas permanently, and was currently treating plasma burns on a new recruit, who had obviously been too enthusiastic during training.

She had her back to Beca, her hair tied up in a messy bun, the sleeves of her uniform rolled up.

Beca couldn't stop staring.

She shook her head and sat up on the edge of her bed, her feet dangling below. There was a jolt of pain in her shoulder but she ignored it.

She picked up the stress ball she had been given by Chloe, in order to stop her muscles seizing up, and tossed it into the air, before catching it with one hand. She did this for a few minutes before getting bored again. She then dropped the ball onto her foot and kicked it back up.

"That doesn't sound like resting," Chloe said, without turning around.

"I'm totally resting," Beca said, kicking the ball up in the air again. "I've never felt more rested." This time she misjudged her kick and the ball ended up shooting across the room and hitting Chloe in the back.

"If you're not lying down when I turn around, there'll be trouble," she said, the hint of a smile in her voice.

Beca winced again as she sat back in her bed.

"Come on, Chloe, I'm so bored," she said. "I need to get out and do something."

"Well you can't. You're my patient and your shoulder isn't healed enough for any kind of physical exertion," Chloe said, turning around now.

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore," she said. "Please, Chloe, just let me do something."

"Can you think of an activity that doesn't involve physical exertion?"

Beca thought for a moment. "Shooting?" She said, hopefully. "We could go to the firing range? Get some target practice in?"

"Are you right or left handed, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Left," Beca replied.

"And did the Bolt hit you in your right or left shoulder?"

"Left," Beca said, defeated.

"So does shooting with your left hand while you have an injured left shoulder sound like a good idea?" Chloe said, smirking now.

"No ma'am," Beca sighed. Then her eyes lit up again. "But what if I didn't shoot?"

"Then why would you go to the firing range?" Chloe asked, confused.

"So you could shoot!" She sat up, excited. "You'll need to know how to handle a gun when you're out on a mission, Red. A little practice won't hurt."

"I can handle a gun," Chloe said.

"How much practice have you had?"

"A couple of hours during basic training," Chloe said, her confidence slipping slightly.

"Yeah, that's not enough," Beca said. "Come on, lets go shoot some targets!"

"Can't this wait until you're discharged?"

"Absolutely not. This is vital, Beale. This is a critical skill you need to have."

"Fine! Let me check you're shoulder and if I'm satisfied that a few hours out of bed won't do you any damage, we can go," Chloe said.

Half an hour later, Beca was practically running towards the firing range, dragging Chloe along beside her.

Beca watched, open-mouthed, as Chloe shot at, and missed, every single target. Her eyes closed as she squeezed the trigger.

"So... shooting isn't your forte is it?" Beca asked, wondering how on Aubrey let this girl onto their team.

"I usually do better than that," Chloe said, embarrassed.

"Let me help you," Beca said, standing behind her, positioning her arms and hands so she was holding the weapon correctly. "Okay," she said, still holding onto her. "Take a second, aim, breathe out, then squeeze the trigger."

Chloe felt the heat rise in her as Beca's hands brushed against hers. She followed her advice and this time when she squeezed the trigger she hit the bulls-eye of the target.

"We'll make a solider out of you yet, Red," Beca said, laughing. It was then she realised how close she was to Chloe and, blushing profusely, she pulled away. "Just, uh, remember that and you'll be fine."

"Listen, do you wanna get a drink? You soldiers have a bar, right?" Chloe said, smiling at the flustered look on Beca's face.

"What about my shoulder?" Beca asked, smirking now.

"Let me rephrase," Chloe said. "Would you like to come and sit in a bar with me while I drink and you have water?"

"Sounds like a crazy night out," Beca said rolling her eyes. "Sure. Let's do it."

They spent the next few hours, getting to know each other further. Several of the Bellas joined them and Chloe was being welcomed into the group.

"So, ginge, you have a boyfriend waiting for you back on the civi side?" Fat Amy asked, arriving back at their table with another round of beers.

"Nope," Chloe said, quickly taking Beca's beer from her before she could drink it.

"Hey!" Beca protested.

"You're still on pain meds," Chloe said, smirking at the pout on her face.

"And to think I was just starting to like you," Beca said, sipping her water.

"Really? No boyfriend? You're pretty cute, Red. If I wasn't taken, I'd totally hit on you," Cynthia Rose said, shaking her head. "Beca, why aren't you hitting on her?"

"Well thank you for that Cynth," Beca mumbled as the rest of the group broke out into laughter.

"Oh my god, she's actually blushing," Fat Amy said, laughing harder.

"I hate you all," Beca said, dropping her head onto her folded arms.

Their laughter was hushed by someone clearing their throat.

"You realise that if you all aren't up at 5am tomorrow for cardio there will be hell to pay," Aubrey said, her arms folded as she stood at the table.

"Maybe we should turn in," Cynthia said.

"That would be a good idea," Aubrey said, trying not to smile as her team began muttering good nights and shuffling off.

"I should get you back to the hospital," Chloe said.

"Fine," Beca grumbled. "Night 'Bree."

"Goodnight," Aubrey said, before she left the bar.

"You wanna see something cool?" Beca asked once they were out of earshot of Aubrey.

"You need to get back to the hospital," Chloe said.

"I really don't. Come on, just another hour?"

"Fine," Chloe said, resigned.

"Follow me," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and leading her through a series of corridors and turns until they reached a door.

Beca typed in a code and the doors slid open.

The room was filled with comfortable chairs and had one enormous window that looked out onto the vast expanse of space.

The inky black sky was splattered with bright white stars.

Beca lead the open-mouthed Chloe to a sofa right next to the window.

"You don't get views like this on the top of the ship," she said.

"It's definitely a soldier perk," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's stunned reaction.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," Beca said, not looking away from Chloe. "It is."


	6. Don't Mention It

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long and also sorry that this is a bit short.**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to split it into two chapters so I didn't rush through it.**

 **Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

They were walking through the steel, echoey tunnels of some anonymous alien ship. Backs to the walls as they listened for movement.

Only Chloe's heart was racing. Only she was excited and nervous.

"Heat vision on," Aubrey said in their earpiece. They all flicked a switch on their computers and the vision through their helmets went from clear to green and grainy. On the otherside of the wall they could make out the heat spots of the aliens they were hunting. "Beca, what's our next move?"

"Smoke grenade then clear the area," Beca replied. "Chloe, stick close to me."

"Got it," Chloe replied.

"Amy," Aubrey said, "would you do the honours?"

"Only if you call me by my full name."

"Fat Amy, would you, kindly, set off the friggen smoke grenade so we can clear the area?"

"Yes sir," Fat Amy replied. "Hold onto your butts, bitches!" She tossed the grenade into the space.

The grenade gave the tiniest of puffs before it filled the space with smoke.

"Now," Aubrey said. They went in, quickly eliminating the aliens, watching as the heat signatures disappeared.

Chloe stuck close behind Beca, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose flanking her either side, Lily following close behind.

She didn't get a chance to fire her weapon as the aliens kept dropping.

"Chloe," Aubrey said, once the area was clear, "have you located the target?"

"Straight ahead then take a right at the end. They should be in the far corner of the room," Chloe said, checking her map.

Aubrey lead them to that location and in the corner of the room sat a propped up soldier none of them had seen before.

"Okay, Red, take it away," Beca said as Chloe hurried forward to treat them.

Chloe worked quickly, assessing the soldier's injuries.

"Multiple fractures," she said. "Deep laceration to the left leg. Looks like a bite."

She administered pain meds and began trying to stem the flow of blood.

"You gotta work a bit faster Chloe," Aubrey said, hearing approaching footsteps.

"I can barely see a thing with this helmet on," Chloe replied. "Can I take-"

"No," replied Beca and Aubrey instantly.

"Guys, we need to get out of here," Cynthia-Rose said. A few seconds later and the tall, thin, almost human-like, creatures came gliding into the room. "Oh, fuck these bastards."

The aliens were totally blind. In the space where there would normally be eyes was just scarred, stretched skin. Their face completely featureless apart from a gaping mouth. When they entered the room, they opened their mouths and filled the room with a deafening scream. They were known, somewhat predictably as, the Screamers.

The scream caused the Bellas to drop their guns and clutch their ears. Once they incapacitated their intended victims, they'd lift their open palms, and then close them, causing anyone still affected by the scream to explode. It was their most efficient method of killing. Before they figured out a way to combat the scream, thousands of human lives were lost.

Including Chloe's brother.

"White noise on now!" Aubrey shouted. The Bellas tapped another switch on their computers and their helmets were filled with the sound of static. The unbearable screaming was silenced and the Bellas picked up their guns and started firing, the Screamers exploding into pixels as they were hit.

"Chloe we need to move now, they're just gonna keep on coming," Beca said. She turned to see Chloe wasn't attending to the patient anymore, but frozen, looking in the direction of the Screamers. "Chlo'?"

Beca could see from the red flashing light on her computer that Chloe hadn't turned on her white noise.

"Jesus," Beca said, doing it for her. "Relax", she said. "I know you're scared but they can't hurt you. We've got you covered, so you need to treat this patient, so we can get out of here, okay?" Chloe nodded. "You can do this."

Beca turned back towards the endless stream of Screamers and kept firing.

The Screamers, figuring out their screams had been blocked, withdrew their own weapons and began firing. Tiny pellets the size of peas which, when they came into contact with their target, expanded to the size of golf balls.

"We're running out of time," Aubrey said.

"The bleeding's stopped," Chloe said, her voice shaking. "Let's go."

Fat Amy lifted the soldier up onto her shoulder as the other Bellas formed a circle around her, protecting her from the never ending onslaught of Screamers.

"We need to clear a path," Aubrey said.

"On it," Lily replied, before throwing a grenade into the pack of Screamers. They braced themselves for the explosion, and then began running through the gap it had created.

"Don't fall behind," Beca said, taking Chloe's arm and pushing her into the group that ran ahead of them.

As they were running, a group of Screamers burst through a set of doors, catching them by surprise.

"On your right!" Aubrey shouted.

Beca reacted instinctively and pushed Chloe behind her as she turned to fire. As she aimed her gun again she felt a small vibration in her chest. The time she'd taken to make sure Chloe was safe, had caused her to get shot. In her ear piece a calm voice said "You've been hit. Shot was fatal."

"Mother fucker," Beca said. She felt a pinching sensation in her arm under her computer and a second later her legs buckled. For the second time in three weeks she was now lying paralyzed as her team formed a wall around her.

"Soldier down," Aubrey said.

Chloe knelt beside Beca and checked her computer.

It registered no heartbeat.

She reached under Beca's collar and checked her pulse, relief rushing through her as she felt it.

"What's going on down there Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"She's, uh, dead," Chloe said.

"So what do we do?" Aubrey asked.

"Deactivate the computer, remove the tags, take the guns, and… and we leave her," Chloe said.

"Correct," Aubrey said. "Sorry, Mitchell, see you on the other side."

"You guys are the worst," Beca said.

"Dead people can't talk shorty," Fat Amy said. "Can we get out of here now?"

Lily threw another grenade and the Bellas started running again, leaving Beca behind.

They finally reached the loading bay and hit the button to open the door of their ship.

"Simulation over," a voice said.

The ship disappeared around them, along with the Screamers, and their injured soldier.

They were in the training centre of Novam Terram.

Beca's paralysis lifted and she stood up, shaking herself out.

"I ruined my record," Beca said, pulling off her helmet, furious she had been killed.

The rest of the Bellas were all smirking at her.

"What?" She said.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Chloe said.

"Uh, don't mention it," Beca said, blushing slightly.

The Bellas were smirking harder than ever.

"Someone's got it bad," Fat Amy said.

"They sure do," Cynthia-Rose said.


	7. How Can I Repay You?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites etc :) Please keep them coming! I really want to hear about what you like and dislike and what not :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

As the Bellas continued to grin and tease Beca, the tiny brunette noticed one person who wasn't smiling.

Aubrey was staring daggers at Chloe, her jaw slightly clenched. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Beca interrupted.

"Hey Aubrey can I have a word?" She asked, taking Aubrey by the arm and steering her away from the group.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, still looking annoyed.

"I know you're about to rip Chloe a new one, and I'm here to tell you not to," Beca said, keeping her voice hushed.

"Beca she isn't ready," Aubrey said. "You saw her out there, she totally froze up."

"Screamers are scary Aubrey," Beca said. "I damn near froze up the first time I came across one."

"Of course they're scary! This was her final test, she knew it was going to be hard, she knew they'd use the aliens that scared her the most and she totally lost it," Aubrey said. "What if that happens on a mission? What if she freezes up and gets herself, or someone else, killed? She isn't ready."

"Okay, first of all she didn't totally lose it. She got a bit freaked out and didn't put her white noise on. Which I'll admit isn't great," she added, as Aubrey opened her mouth again. "But that was her first mistake in her whole training, and she recovered pretty quickly."

"If it happens on a mission-"

"It won't," Beca said. "I'll keep an eye on her. And it's not like this mission was a failure. She got the patient out of the enemy ship with minimal casualties."

"I wouldn't call you getting killed a minimal casualty," Aubrey said, a slight edge to her voice now.

"That wasn't her fault," Beca said, her voice softening. "That was… I don't even know what that was. Something inside of me just wanted to protect her." Aubrey smiled slightly. "I know you promised Stacie to look after me, but I can take care of myself. And I trust that Chloe can do this."

Aubrey sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you have to talk to her. Make sure that that won't happen again."

"You got it," Beca said, returning to the group. "Where's Chloe?" She asked, noticing the redhead wasn't there.

"Said she had to do something," Fat Amy replied. Beca frowned and left the group again.

She left the training room and began making her way down the twisting corridors and turns until she reached the door to her favourite place on the ship.

There were a few people in the room she had taken Chloe to the other week, and Beca searched for a sign of her.

Just as she was about to give up and look somewhere else she spotted a flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye.

Chloe was sitting in a corner, right against the large window. Beca crossed the room and sat beside her. She didn't say anything at first, just sat and watched the stars.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Chloe asked, after a few minutes. Her voice was lacking its usual cheerfulness.

"What makes you think I was looking for you? Maybe I just needed to reflect on the fact that I just died," Beca said, glancing at Chloe out of the corner of her eye. She saw her smile slightly.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It wasn't your fault. I just wasn't quick enough," Beca said. "Which has never happened to me before, but there's a first time for everything."

"So," she said, "were you looking for me?"

"Maybe," Beca said. "Just wanted to check you were okay."

"After I totally screwed up, you mean?" Chloe asked. Her hint of a smile was gone.

"You didn't screw up. You just… Panicked a bit," Beca said. "It won't happen again."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked, turning to look at Beca now.

"Everyone screws up during simulations. As real as they feel, you know in the back of your head that it isn't. You know that no one can really get hurt. When you're in the field, that feeling of safety is gone. You won't mess up there," Beca said.

"Why was I so freaked out then?" Chloe asked, her voice smaller. Beca watched her for a few seconds. She was nervously playing with a ring that hung on the chain with her dog-tags. It was too large to be a ring that belonged to her. She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached across and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. She saw a small amount of dried blood coming from her ear. No doubt the result of listening to the Screamers' scream.

Chloe closed her eyes as she felt Beca's hand in her hair. She didn't know why it soothed her so much, but she didn't want the small brunette to stop.

"Dad or brother?" She asked, looking at the ring.

"Brother," Chloe replied, looking down at the ring between her fingers. "His first mission out of Terram and they came across some Screamers. They didn't know about the white noise thing… Their whole squadron was just…" She trailed off, sniffing slightly. She felt Beca squeeze her hand and she carried on talking. "He was 18, I was 10. He shouldn't have even been out there, you aren't supposed to leave the ship your first year. It was supposed to only be an exploratory mission. No fighting."

"I'm sorry, Chlo'," Beca said softly. "But I can totally understand why you freaked out. The, uh, Malician killed my mom when I was one. She died protecting Stacie and me. They scare me more than any of the others." It was Chloe's turn to squeeze her hand. Beca smiled. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

With their hands still linked, Beca lead her from the room and began heading back to the military areas. They were close to their squadrons' dormitories. Each squad had their own section, with 26 separate dorms. In each dorm, were two bathrooms, a common area, and each soldier had their own bedroom.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to see the others yet," Chloe said.

"We aren't going to see the others," she said. She walked passed the dorms, the bar, and the cafeteria until they reached a room with a plaque reading 'Hall of Remembrance'. The room was dimly lit, Novam Terram's flag hung at the back of it. In the middle of the room was a computer. "What was your brother called?"

"Michael," Chloe said. Beca typed Michael Beale into the computer and on the left wall, a life-sized photograph of him standing in uniform appeared. Among that were photographs of him smiling, hanging out with his team-mates. On the right wall, his dog-tags appeared. There was a blown up photograph of him, detailing his rank, team, and ID number. There was also a blown up photograph of the reverse side which had his squadron number. Beneath that was one of his actual dog-tags. Chloe reached out to touch them, her fingers brushing against the metal. Her parents had gotten to keep one, this was the other. "Thank you for this," Chloe said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought you wouldn't have had the chance to see it," Beca said. "Check this out." She walked over to the wall of photographs and tapped the life-sized one. A video started playing.

"Please state your name," a voice said, off-camera.

"Michael Andrew Beale," he said, proudly.

"Why are you here, Michael?" The voice said.

"To help defend the ship, and create a better life for my parents and my little sister Chloe," he said.

"It's pretty nice to hear their voice, huh?" Beca said, smiling as she turned to Chloe. "Stacie and I used to come here a lot to listen to our parents."

"Parents? Your dad too?" Chloe asked.

"Before I was born. That was more for Stacie's sake, although she was only two. We didn't remember them, but this helped us know who they were. Why they joined up. What their voices were like," Beca said. She reached into her pocket and held onto Stacie's tag. She missed her sister.

"I really can't thank you enough," Chloe said. "I didn't realise how much I missed him. How can I repay you?"

"Let me take you for a drink tonight," Beca said. "As like, a date, or whatever." Beca was blushing slightly, but she tried to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"How did you know I was gay?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"I didn't," Beca said. "I just took a chance. So… How about it?"

"Sounds great Mitchell," Chloe said, leaning forward and pressing the lightest kiss to Beca's cheek. "A date it is."


	8. We'll Do It

**A/N: So so so so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm the worst. I spent the week visiting my girlfriend and didn't do any writing, and then spent the past couple of days working and sleeping and dying of a killer headache.**

 **So, I'm super super sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. But things start happening soon, I promise.**

 **Anyway, please review and stuff! Enjoy :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Stacie was kissing her. Her hands were tangled in Aubrey's blonde hair, pulling her closer.

"God I love you," Aubrey whispered.

"I lo-"

Aubrey jolted awake at the sound of her alarm.

Stacie wasn't there. She hadn't been there in over two and a half years. Aubrey closed her eyes and counted to ten before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

The dream had been getting more and more frequent these past few weeks. She put it down to the fact that now Beca and Chloe had started dating, they could barely keep their hands off each other. Not that Aubrey minded. She was happy to see Beca so at ease and comfortable with someone, and Chloe was a nice girl. It was just seeing them being so couple-y reminded her of how alone she felt now Stacie wasn't around.

She shook herself out of it. She had too much to focus on to dwell.

"Morning boss," Amy said, passing her as she went into a bathroom. "Hey, I need to switch rooms with someone?"

"Why?" Aubrey asked, still half-asleep.

"Because my room is right next to Beca's, and I can't listen to her having sex for another night," she said.

"Can we do this after I've showered please?" Aubrey asked, closing her eyes momentarily. This isn't how she'd planned on spending her morning.

"Fine," Amy said, heading back to her room. "But if I hear a single noise while I'm getting dressed, I am barging into your shower."

"Please do not do that."

The subject was raised again when the Bellas met for their morning meeting.

"Look, I'm not saying they aren't adorable," Amy said, her hands raised in defense. "I'm just saying that I don't need to hear it."

"I've had to listen to you banging sergeant Bumper Allen for the past six months," Beca said, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Yeah, but we're hot," Amy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're saying Chloe and I aren't hot?"

"How about you just take my room, Amy?" Chloe said, sensing the conversation was about to head onto embarrassing territory. "It's a few doors away from Beca's, which means you won't, um, hear us." It wasn't like Chloe to get embarrassed easily, but she had only known these girls for a few weeks.

"Do we have anything else to discuss other than my sex life?" Beca asked, eager to move the conversation along.

"Yes, actually we do. Now, as we known Lily managed to get her hands on one of the Malician's guns the last time we encountered them. She's spent the last few weeks figuring out how it works. Lily?"

Lily, who had been collecting the gun from her room, returned, the weapon in her hands.

"So I've discovered something interesting about this weapon," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, so all the other girls had to lean in to listen.

She raised the gun and pointed it at Beca, before squeezing the trigger.

Beca jumped and swore, but nothing else happened.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Beca said, clutching her chest. "Why?"

"It won't fire, because it responds to Malician DNA," she said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Why didn't you just point it up in the air?" Beca asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"So what does this mean, Lily?" Aubrey asked, ignoring Beca. "Why would they add that to the guns?"

"My theory is that they didn't add it. Someone else did. The fact that you can't use the guns if you don't have Malician DNA means that when they inevitably drop their gun with excitement, whoever they're fighting can't use their own guns against them. They aren't smart enough to develop this kind of technology themselves," Lily said. "Someone is developing weapons for them."

"But why?" Beca asked. "Surely they're not asking for weapons. They don't need them, they're deadly enough."

"I don't know," Lily said, "but it's making me nervous."

* * *

Later that morning, Beca and Aubrey had to attend their weekly meeting with Boston and the rest of the squadron's sergeants and their seconds.

"I just wanted to say," Aubrey said as they waited for Boston's arrival, "you and Chloe are really cute together."

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling. "I really like her."

"I can tell," Aubrey said. "And I'm really happy for you. And I know Stacie would be too."

Beca reached down and put a hand on her arm, squeezing lightly.

"You're thinking about her a lot too?" Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded. "A lot of dreams lately," she said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Me too. I've… I've been really missing her."

"Me too," Aubrey said. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more, but the room fell silent as Boston walked in.

He asked the teams for news, and Aubrey and Beca told him about what they'd found out about the Malician's weapons.

Boston managed to find something negative to say about their information, before moving onto other groups.

Beca mumbled a few swear words to Aubrey as they listened to C team give their report.

The squad was halfway through listening to Bumper and Jesse report when Boston's Boss, Chief Higgins entered the room.

They all stood and saluted before returning to their seats.

"Can I help you, sir?" Boston asked.

"Around an hour ago, this ship was spotted on our radar," he said, without preamble. Quick and to the point as always, Higgins was. Aubrey liked him a lot. Higgins tapped on a few keys of Boston's computer, and the image of a slightly burnt out ship was projected onto the screen.

"That's one of our ships," Aubrey said, before realizing she was interrupting the Chief.

"Correct, Posen," Higgins said. "It is the model of ship we use to transport criminals and traitors to and from exile. "Over the past three or four years, a lot of them have been going missing."

"What?" Beca said, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"Stop interrupting," Boston said, looking truly uncomfortable.

"It's okay Boston," Higgins said. "Several transport ships have gone missing, this is the first one to resurface. I need a team to volunteer to investigate."

"We'll do it," Aubrey and Beca said, simultaneously.

"I don't think-"

"Very good Posen. Be ready to leave in a few hours," Higgins said, cutting off Boston.

Both Beca and Aubrey were thinking the same thing as they returned to their team to brief them.

Stacie could be on that ship.


	9. We Have to Go in There

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I'm trying to pace everything in this fic right as well as struggling to find time to write it, so I apologise for that :P**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca's hands were shaking as she changed into her uniform. She fumbled with the zips and buckles of her jacket, and had to keep stopping to push back the urge to throw up.

She had never been this nervous before going on a mission before. Not even her very first one. Finding out if something had happened to Stacie was the most terrifying thing she had yet encountered. The idea that her sister, who had practically raised her, who had gotten her into the Bellas, who had looked after her those first six months, could have been captured. Or killed. She couldn't bare it.

Chloe kept stealing glances of her as she changed beside her.

She was nervous for a different reason. This would be her first time leaving Terram, and her brother was sitting at the front of her mind. He had died on his first venture out, on what was supposed to be a fact-finding mission. She was definitely nervous.

"You okay, Chlo'?" Beca asked, strapping her boots on.

"Yep," Chloe replied, not entirely convincingly.

"You'll be fine," Beca said. "I'll keep an eye on you."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm scared of what we're gonna find," she said, checking her gun. "But I need to know what happened to Stacie. I don't believe she decided to stay on that planet. Not when she could have come home."

Chloe squeezed her hand again.

"Ready, soldiers?" Aubrey asked, her voice betraying none of the fear that threatened to spill out.

Beca's eyes locked with Aubrey's, and she saw tears glistening in them. She nodded.

"Let's do this," Aubrey said.

* * *

The ride to the ship was quiet and tense. Fat Amy wasn't making her usual jokes. Cynthia Rose wasn't singing softly from the pilot's seat. Lily wasn't muttering weird and slightly creepy things under her breath. They were all silent. Waiting. Afraid.

Their small ship connected to the transport ship, two sets of doors aligned and locked in so the Bellas could make the journey across.

They stepped into the eerily quiet ship, and waited for the confirmation that they could take their helmets off. The air should be breathable, and the group never liked wearing them if they could avoid it. The recycled oxygen the helmets gave caused bad headaches, and they all felt like they couldn't see or hear as well in them.

"Okay, helmets off if you want them off," Aubrey said.

They all removed them and attached them to their belts, where they hung in case of an emergency.

"What if there are Screamers?" Chloe asked Beca in a quiet, slightly afraid voice. Beca tapped her ear piece.

"We can still get the white noise through here," she said.

The team began searching the ship, keeping their guns raised and their formation tight.

They reached the bridge of the ship and found nothing. No sign that anyone had been flying this ship for a long time. It wasn't even on autopilot, it was just drifting.

Cynthia Rose was studying the control panel, her hands moving across the screens and buttons, not pressing, just lightly touching.

She reached the screen in front of the pilot controls and jerked back her hand.

There was a splattering of something black across the screen and controls. Something that had, at one point several months ago, had been red.

"Whatever happened to the pilot, it wasn't good," she said, turning away. "We should keep moving."

Aubrey nodded and kept the group moving. Her mind whirring with frightening possibilities. If they had killed the pilot, what had they done to the prisoners on board?

As they left the bridge and headed down another corridor, Aubrey came to a halt. They were facing a door that said 'Prisoner Holding'.

The door was slightly ajar. It should have been locked. Protected by passwords and finger print recognition. But here it was, open. The room behind it in complete darkness.

"What do you think happened?" Fat Amy asked, her voice uncharacteristically nervous. "Prisoners escaped and overpowered the guards? Tried to fly someplace else and ran into trouble?"

"Why would they do that on their way back to Terram? And it wouldn't explain the other ships going missing," Beca said. "We need to go in."

"I know," Aubrey said, but she didn't move. Fear wasn't an emotion often felt by Aubrey. The Posen's didn't believe in it. 'Show no fear, show no mercy. Because you can guarantee the enemy won't show you any' her father had always said. But now she felt fear.

She had trained her whole life, learning the ins and outs of every alien life-form that existed in their universe. She knew their weaknesses. Their strengths. How and why they killed. She knew it all, so they didn't scare her.

But what she didn't know was what was behind this door. And that was terrifying to her.

Beca moved ahead, and pushed the door, which gave a squeal as it opened, light from the corridor barely penetrating the darkness inside.

She swallowed her fear, and switched on the torch that sat on top of her gun.

The beam of light broke through the darkness and Beca had to stifle a scream as it shone directly onto a face.

She thanked god that the safety of her gun had been on, as her reflex had been to squeeze the trigger. But as she looked at the face, she recognised it to be a human one. Probably a prisoner.

"We need some light in there," she said, her voice shaking.

"It's motion activated," Aubrey said, not liking the deathly shade of white Beca had gone. "We're gonna have to go in there."

"Okay," Beca said, bracing herself as she stepped into the darkness and waited for the lights to click on around her.

She couldn't help it, but the fear had started to overwhelm her, so she closed her eyes.

She heard the lights click on and then the gasps of the other Bellas.

Followed by a single, strangled cry from Aubrey.

"Stacie!"


	10. Don't Leave Her

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry this has taken so long for me to write. My mental health game has been weak af lately and I just haven't been able to write.**

 **Anyway, sorry that I left you all on a cliffhanger for so long, I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca's eyes shot open and she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. The room they were in was curved, like a semicircle. The curve was lined with chairs, fitted with restraints. In maybe a quarter of these chairs, sat people. Sat may be the wrong word to use, Beca thought. Slumped seemed more appropriate. They were slumped, eyes closed, chins on their chests, restraints strapped across them.

Beca's eyes found Aubrey, who was crouched in front of one of these people.

It was Stacie.

Chloe was over there too, two fingers pressed against her sister's neck.

"Chloe," Beca said, her voice on the verge of breaking. "Is she…"

"She's alive," Chloe said, before moving onto the person sitting in the chair closest to her.

Beca approached cautiously, her eyes raking over the sister she hadn't seen in over two years.

Aubrey was crying silently, her fingers lightly brushing along Stacie's wrist, tracing the outline of the tattooed X.

"What did they do to her?" She asked as Beca got closer. Her arm was full of tiny puncture wounds, that looked like they had been caused by needles. She had lost a lot of weight, and the bags under her eyes were almost purple against her pale skin.

She reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from her face, before jerking her hand back. Her skin was like ice. If it wasn't for the faintest rise and fall of her chest, she would have assumed Stacie was dead.

Beca looked at the others in the chairs. She didn't recognise any of them, but they all looked like whatever had happened to Stacie, had happened to them too.

"We should call this in," Cynthia Rose said, putting a hand on Beca's shoulder. "We need back-up."

Beca looked at Aubrey, but the blonde hadn't taken her eyes off her girlfriend. She seemed unable to look away.

"Okay," Beca said, taking charge.

She made contact with Boston, and within the hour, three more ships arrived.

"I'll take it from here, Mitchell," Boston said as he entered the room where the former prisoners were being loaded onto stretchers and taken back to Terram.

Beca wasn't really listening, she just watched as Stacie was taken away, Aubrey right beside her.

"Mitchell," he said placing his hand on her arm. She jumped slightly. "I said you could go." He sounded almost sympathetic. It was a tone that she hadn't heard him use before.

"Yes sir," she said. "What... What happened here?"

"I don't know," he said. "But we'll find out. Your team doesn't have to worry about it anymore, I'll be looking into it personally."

"My sister was here sir, I'm not just going to forget about it," she said. She swore she heard him sigh as she headed for one of the ships to go back to Terram.

When she arrived back, she headed straight for the medical bay, where she found Chloe rushing around with Gail, Denise, and other medics, hooking up the ex-prisoners to heart monitors and oxygen.

Aubrey and several other Bellas were all crowded around Stacie. They moved aside when they saw Beca arriving.

"Do we know anything?" Beca asked, surprised that her voice sounded so strong and steady.

"Nothing," Cynthia Rose said. "None of them have shown any sign of waking up."

"Okay, we have a few too many visitors in here," Gail said, coming over the group. "I know we're all worried about Stacie and the others, but there's nothing you can do for her right now." All the Bellas except Beca and Aubrey began leaving the medical bay. "Girls," Gail said, "you look like you could do with some rest. She isn't going anywhere."

"We're not leaving," Aubrey said.

Beca and Aubrey sat there for hours, just watching Stacie, listening to the steady beeping of her heart on the monitor. Neither of them spoke, they just sat. Trying to work out what had happened.

They both snapped out of their trance when Denise came over to take a blood test.

"What's that for?" Aubrey asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"They've all got puncture marks like this," Denise said, gesturing to the marks that were dotted along the veins of Stacie's forearms. "We're hoping we can find out what they've been injected with."

A few hours later, Beca woke up with a start, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Beca," Chloe said softly. "It's after midnight. Let's go get a few hours sleep."

Beca hesitated, looking again at her sister.

"She's being looked after," Chloe said.

"It's okay, Beca," Aubrey mumbled, her face half buried in her arm that was resting on Stacie's bed. "I'll be here."

"Okay," Beca said, her voice laced with tiredness. She linked her hand with Chloe's and they made their way back to their dorm. Beca ran her thumb along the back of Chloe's fingers. After spending everyday of the past few weeks together, she had missed the lack of contact they'd had today.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked after they had climbed into bed.

"I don't know," Beca replied honestly. "It's weird. This time yesterday, I honestly didn't think I'd ever see her again. And now she's back on the ship. And she's alive. But... But she's still so far away, you know?"

"Yeah," Chloe said softly. "I know. But we're going to figure this out. You'll get your sister back."

* * *

The next morning, they returned to the medical bay to find the atmosphere grim and quiet.

As Beca looked around at the room she noticed there was one less occupied bed.

"We lost one at around 3am," Gail said, who looked as if she'd been there all night.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, her stomach sinking.

"We don't know," Gail said, running a hand through her hair. "He went into cardiac arrest and we couldn't bring him back. We don't know if it has something to do with whatever got them into this state or..." She trailed off, seeing the look of devastation on Beca's face as she turned to look at Stacie. "Or it could be something else."

"The one who died," Chloe asked, feeling Beca's hand leave her own as she went to sit beside Aubrey, "do we know anything about him?"

"One of Boston's people came not long after you left to make a note of everyone that had been brought in. He had a scanner with him so he could identify them. He gave me a list of all the names, and I think he was called Donald. He was on team T a few years ago," Gail said.

"He was," came Aubrey's tired voice. "He was exiled a few years before Stacie. I forget what for, but I remember him being a nice guy."

"Aubrey, you should go get some sleep," Beca said, putting her hand on her friend's arm and squeezing. "I'm not going anywhere today, I won't leave her side."

It didn't take much for Aubrey to agree. "I should meet with Boston anyway," she said, standing and stretching, before leaning down and planting a kiss on Stacie's forehead. "Just... Just don't leave her."

"I won't," Beca said.

Aubrey didn't know why this made her feel better. She told herself that it was because she didn't want Stacie to be alone when she woke up. Or maybe it was that if Beca was there, watching over her, nothing could hurt her. But another part of her knew it was because if Stacie was going to die, like Donald had, she couldn't bare the thought of her dying alone.


	11. One to Go

**A/N: Felt inspired, so updated quicker than I usually would. Just a heads up, I used a fair bit of artistic license in this chapter, so please suspend your disbelief :)**

 **Also, sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to pace this fic out properly so it isn't too short :P**

 **Please please please review and let me know what you think of this fic :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

They had hoped that Donald's death had been a one off.

They were wrong.

Over the next few days, the ex-prisoners they had rescued from the abandoned transport ship began dying, one by one. All in the same way.

Beca and Aubrey now point-blank refused to leave Stacie's side, who still showed no sign of waking up.

On the night of the fifth death, the two girls each held one of Stacie's hands, squeezing them tightly, as the sound of a flat line rang out through the medical bay.

"Fuck," they heard Gail whisper. Her voice was tired and strained. "Chloe..."

Beca looked up to see a flash of red hair storm past and out of the room. She went to stand before hesitating, looking back down at her sister.

"Go," Aubrey said. She looked and sounded as tired as Beca felt. They had been doing shifts, making sure there was always one of them with Stacie, but over the past few days, neither girl felt like they could leave, so they only left to use the bathroom and get more coffee. "She needs you more than Stacie does right now."

"I'll be back," Beca said, her voice cracking from the lack of use. "If anything happens..."

"She'll be fine," Aubrey said, but without conviction. She didn't know if Stacie would be fine. In fact, she knew that statistically, Stacie was very unlikely to be fine.

Beca left the medical bay and headed straight for the room she and Chloe had spent most of their time before this had all happened.

She found her girlfriend tucked into the corner of one of the sofas, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Beca didn't say anything, just gathered her up in her arms.

"Beca, I can't watch another person die," she said between sobs. "I can't do it anymore."

"I know," Beca said softly, running her hand up and down Chloe's back. "Why don't you ask Gail for some time off? I mean, working in the medical bay isn't even your job."

"She's understaffed," Chloe said, sniffing. "She needs all the help in there she can get."

"This whole situation... It's... It's not good," Beca said, struggling to find the words.

"Beca, why is it that Stacie is the only one with people visiting her? Why are these people dying alone?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed slightly before squeezing Chloe closer to her. "They aren't alone," she said softly. "They have you." She knew that it was no substitute. These people should have had their friends and family, but who knew how long they'd been exiled. Who knew what they'd done do to get those crosses on their wrists.

"I should get back," Chloe said, checking her watch.

"Not yet," Beca said, placing a small kiss on the side of her head. "Give yourself a minute."

When they returned half an hour later, there was another empty bed to add to the list.

Along with Stacie, there was now only two of them left.

* * *

"Gail," Denise said, rushing over to her later that night. "The blood results have come back. I don't recognise anything that's come up on the report."

"What do you mean?" Gail asked, taking the paper from her hand.

"I mean, their blood is full of something I've never seen before," Denise said.

"What the fuck is that?" Gail said, frowning at the page.

"I asked Benji at the lab, and he said that the chemical structure is similar to something called scopolamine," Denise said.

"Which is?"

"A drug that, according to Benji, they used to use to treat motion sickness, but in high doses basically turns the user into an easily manipulated zombie. Whoever did this, it looks like they were interested in mind control."

Gail sighed. "Shit," she said. "Does anything in their blood suggest what killed them?"

"It could be any of the shit they've been injected with, we haven't been able to identify most of it," Denise said.

As Gail ran a hand through her hair, she heard the sound of the escalated beeping that had begun haunting her dreams.

"No, no, no!" She yelled, running over to one of only two occupied beds in the room.

Beca and Aubrey watched from Stacie's side, totally unable to help, as the frantic beeping changed to a single note, filling the room.

"Fucking hell," Gail said, exhausted. She looked at Beca and Aubrey, and their terrified expressions.

"Is it going to hurt her when it happens?" Beca asked, her voice catching.

"It might not happen-"

"Gail," Aubrey said, struggling not to cry. "Please."

"She probably won't feel a thing," Gail said.

Beca nodded, tears in her eyes. She felt Chloe wrap her arms around her shoulders and hold her like Beca had done to her a few hours earlier.

"It's okay," Chloe said softly.

Aubrey looked across at the pair, and felt a pang in her chest.

She needed to be comforted too. To be held. But the only person who could do it, was lying unconscious in the bed beside her.

"Stacie," she said, her voice breaking. "Stacie, please wake up. I need you."

Beca disentangled herself from Chloe and moved around the bed to hug Aubrey.

"I can't lose her again, Beca," Aubrey said, tears soaking into Beca's shoulder.

"I know, 'Bree," Beca said. "I can't either."

Stacie didn't move. She remained unaware of what was going on around her.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour earlier.**_

She stood in the doorway of the medical bay, their eyes scanning the room.

Dr. Abernathy-Mcadden and the other medic Denise, were standing close, examining a piece of paper.

The redhead, _was she called Chloe?_ , was in the room with one of the prisoners and the other two soldiers who had flat out refused to move.

The only other surviving prisoner was in a bed at the other end of the room, and was currently unattended.

 _Good._

She made her way over to the man in the bed, and checked over her shoulder to make sure she were still unobserved. She was.

She reached into her pocket and withdrew a syringe full of air.

She located a vein quickly, and injected the air into the bloodstream before making a hasty retreat.

As she exited the medical bay, she heard the sound of the prisoner going into cardiac arrest, and she smiled.

 _One more down, one to go._


	12. You Can't Promise That

**A/N: Please keep those reviews coming! I love the lot of you :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

He stood with his back to the door of his office, and he checked his watch.

She was late.

He moved so he was sitting in the chair behind his desk and kept periodically checking his watch, huffing impatiently.

Eventually there was a knock at his door, and she entered.

She didn't look sheepish or nervous, considering she was late. She looked at him with a calm confidence, waiting for him to speak, without offering an explanation as to why she was later.

"Is it done?" He asked, tapping his pen against his desk.

"Not yet," she replied. "There's one more."

"Why isn't it done?" He asked, his voice still level, but with a hint of anger in it. "It wasn't a difficult task."

"Two soldiers refuse to leave her side," she said.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, Posen and Mitchell?"

"I don't know their names," she said. The tone of her voice let him know she didn't care about their names. She didn't care about any of their names. "But I can't get to the last prisoner with them there. There's just no way I'll do it without being caught."

"I'll take care of it," he said. "Just make sure you kill her before she wakes up, understand?"

"What are you going to do?"

"We'll just start the plan a little early. Think of it like a trial run," he said. "You can go."

"Yes sir," she replied, turning to leave. As her hand touched the door handle, he spoke again.

"If you don't get this done... If anyone finds out what you're doing... It won't be pleasant for you, understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

"Guys, you're needed," Cynthia Rose said to Aubrey and Beca. "You too Chloe."

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Boston's called a meeting, he said every member of every team in the squad had to attend," she said.

"No," Beca replied. "We're not leaving her alone."

"Look, I think something bad is going down," Cynthia said. "From what I've heard, other squads have been called too. Chief Higgins is going to be there."

"But... But so far, she's lasted longer than anyone else," Aubrey said. "And I'm not saying it's because Beca and I have been here, but I don't want to risk it."

"I'll stay with her," Denise said. "I won't leave her side."

Aubrey and Beca still hesitated.

"Boss," Cynthia said, "I'm serious. We need to go."

Aubrey let out a shaky breath. "Okay," she said. "Denise, please don't leave her."

"I promise," she said.

Aubrey stood before bending and kissing Stacie's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

Beca squeezed her sister's hand before following Chloe and Aubrey out of the room.

Beca thought it felt odd to be going to a meeting again after all the drama of the last week. She almost felt good to be getting back to work.

When they arrived, they saw how serious the situation was. The room was packed with soldiers. They could make out the soldiers with blue stripes around their arms, that matched their own, that indicated they were part of Boston's squadron, Squad 260. But they could also see soldiers wearing bands of many different colours. Considering each squad contained an average of 250 soldiers, there was easily around 2,000 in here, along with several squadron leaders like Boston.

Chief Higgins was standing at a lectern in the lecture-hall style room. A large screen was behind him.

"Soldiers," he said, when the talking fell quiet. "There is a situation." He cleared his throat and clicked the remote in his hand. A picture of a nearby planet came on the screen. "It seems that several of our enemies have joined together, and are planning a mass invasion of Terram."

Pockets of muttered conversations broke out around the room.

"However," he said, his voice rising. "For some reason they are reluctant to attack our civilians, so they sent us a message. They wish to meet on mutual ground. We are sending more than enough of you, so this shouldn't be a problem. Eliminate them, and the return home. Good luck soldiers, you leave in 24 hours."

The murmured conversations were now louder. Faster. Panicked. Most of these soldiers had never seen real combat. They had dealt with it in small amounts while out on missions but what Higgins was describing sounded more like a battle. More like a war.

As the Bellas returned to their dorm, all eyes were on Aubrey, hoping she would give them one of her famous pep talks, or say something to ease their nerves.

"Get some rest Bellas," she said, before heading off to the medical bay. Beca went to follow her, until she felt Chloe tugging her arm back.

"What?" She said.

"Beca, your team could do with some words of encouragement," Chloe said quietly, glancing around at the worried faces of the Bellas.

"I'm no good at that stuff," Beca said. "And anyway, Aubrey's the boss."

"And you're second in command. I know you want to check up on Stacie, but you and Aubrey have both been so... blinkered lately, you've forgotten to be leaders," Chloe said.

"Can you blame me? How would you feel if Michael suddenly turned up out of the blue? Imagine finding him, like I found Stacie and then not knowing if he was going to survive," Beca asked, angry that Chloe was trying to keep her from being with her sister.

"I don't want to fight with you, Beca," Chloe said, her voice laced with hurt. "I just..."

"Just what?" Beca asked, sounding harsher than she'd intended.

"It doesn't matter," she said, impatiently wiping her eyes. "Go be with Stacie."

Beca looked like she wanted to say something. She looked torn between wanting to leave the room which was now full of Bellas staring at her, and wanting to hold Chloe and apologise.

"She's my sister," Beca said, her voice a little softer. "She's the only family I have left."

"You have a family here, Beca," Chloe said. "You always have."

Beca looked around at them before shaking her head slightly. "She needs me," she said. She left the room before Chloe could say another word.

"You okay there, Red?" Fat Amy asked.

Chloe nodded, jaw clenched as she tried not to cry. "I'm just scared," she managed to say.

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose said. "We all are."

* * *

Beca arrived at the medical bay and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at the sight of Stacie still lying in the bed. Still alive.

Denise had been true to her word and hadn't left Stacie's side.

"What kept you?" Aubrey asked as Beca took a seat at Stacie's other side.

"I kinda had a fight with Chloe," Beca said, running a hand through her hair.

Aubrey looked up. "What happened?" She asked.

"She tried to get me to stay," Beca said. "Said the team needed me. That they needed some words of encouragement."

"Did you give them any?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, no," Beca said, avoiding Aubrey's gaze. "Instead I reminded her of her dead brother and then left while she was crying." Beca put her head in her hands. "What have I done?"

"You need to go be with her tonight, Beca," Aubrey said.

"But, Stacie-"

"Stacie would want you to take care of the woman you love," Aubrey said. "You do love her, right?"

"Yes," Beca said, after a pause.

"Does she know?"

"I don't know. I haven't said it," Beca said.

"She's scared, Becs. You need to be with her. You need to tell her," Aubrey said.

"When she said that the team needed me... She was talking about herself, wasn't she?" Beca asked, feeling waves of guilt crashing against her.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get to that planet, Beca. I don't think it's going to be as simple as Higgins made it out to be, not with all the weird stuff that's been happening. If this is our last night in Terram, you have to spend it with Chloe. Just like I have to spend it with Stacie," Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and she stood.

"Stacie," she said, softly. "If I don't come back... Or... Or if something happens... I love you, okay?"

Before she left, she went over to Gail.

"Gail," she said. "While Aubrey and I are gone, I need you to promise me that Stacie won't be alone for a second."

"Beca, I can't promise that-"

"Promise me," Beca said, her voice stern. "She's survived this far because she hasn't been alone. If she dies while we're gone... It'll be on you."

"Okay Beca," Gail said. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Beca said. "But... But only either you or Denise, okay? I don't trust anyone else."

Gail sighed, "okay."

She made her way back to the dorm to find all the other Bellas had gone to bed. She checked her room and found it empty. Of course Chloe wouldn't be there waiting for her.

She knocked on Chloe's door and heard the redhead tell her to come in.

"Hey," she said, approaching Chloe, who was perched on the edge of her bed.

"Hi," Chloe replied, not looking up.

"I'm really sorry for what I said," Beca said, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"Beca, I'm really scared," she said. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But I know that I can't go into battle without telling you how I feel. I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said. "God Chloe I love you so much. And I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow either, but I'll protect you. I promise, I'll keep you safe. You're... You're my everything."

"Beca," Chloe said, giving her a sad smile. "You can't promise me that."


	13. Something Isn't Right

**A/N: Okay so first things first I need to apologise a lot for the length of time it has taken me to update. I'll put it down to a lack of motivation, a holiday, and a rough mental health patch. Hopefully updates should become a lot more regular from now on.**

 **Second things second, this chapter was a pain to write because I knew exactly what I wanted to happen but I struggled getting it down on paper, so I'm sorry if this isn't great.**

 **Anywhooo, enjoy and please review :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

To say that the atmosphere on board the ship the next morning was tense would be an understatement.

Each squadron was transported in its own ship. The soldiers sat in large holding areas, shoulders hunched, brows furrowed. Beca's hand never left Chloe's during the three hour journey.

"It'll be okay," Beca said softly every now and then.

"I know," Chloe replied, squeezing her hand.

"Something isn't right," Jesse said as they came within an hour of the planet.

"What isn't right?" Beca asked.

"This whole setup it just feels wrong," he said. "Why are they suddenly concerned with our civilians? And why are they just letting us land? They could launch a missile, take out or ship in a second, and kill us all without needing to fight."

"Who's to say they don't have a missile locked on us right now?" Bumper asked, his voice strained. "I mean, we're fucking sitting ducks out here aren't we?"

"That's not helpful, Allen," Luke, a soldier from another team said.

"It's true though, isn't it? Swanson's right. Some thing's wrong. And we're aren't getting out of this."

* * *

The ship landed and the Blue squadron left the ship and began helping the other soldiers set up medic stations and barricades.

To their surprise, the air in the atmosphere of the planet was breathable, so they all removed their helmets and got to work.

"Now what?" Fat Amy asked as they looked around their temporary camp.

"We wait for further instructions," Aubrey said.

It wasn't long before they heard Chief Higgins in their earpiece.

"Squadrons fall in," he said. The soldiers all stood to attention, in their colour coded squadrons. "Red and Orange take the north of the camp. Yellow and Green take the East. Blue and Purple take the South. And Black and White, take the west."

They all took up their position.

"You have hostile forces coming at you from all sides. Take them out."

"Blue, can you hear me?" Boston's voice sounded in their earpiece.

"Yes sir," Aubrey, Bumper, Luke and the other team sergeants responded.

"Good luck," he said.

Aubrey and Beca looked at each other before nodding, and lifting their guns into position, before stepping in front of the barricades, the rest of the Bellas, Trebles and a few other teams from Blue and Purple following them.

They stepped into the mist of the planet and left the safety of the camp behind, knowing the soldiers left would defend it, as they went out to scout the aliens.

It seemed to happen so quickly.

One minute their was silence, the next they were being swarmed with Malician.

Beca could almost feel the scar on her back burn as she heard their garbled shrieking.

She opened fire and heard the rest of the soldiers around her do the same. The Malician were dispatched without much trouble, but they were immediately followed by Screamers.

"White noise on!" Aubrey yelled. Her shout was echoed by other sergeants they all flicked the switch on their computers.

Again, they were taken out without serious injury.

"Is everyone okay?" Aubrey asked as the last of the Screamers died.

They all confirmed that they were.

"What is the situation like back at camp?" She asked.

A sergeant that had stayed behind let them know that so far, nothing had reached them.

"Why are they coming in waves?" Beca asked, wiping her forehead with the crook of her elbow. "Why not just swarm us?"

"It's like a training exercise," Cynthia Rose said.

Their muttered discussion was cut short when they heard a panicked shout from somewhere out in the mist.

"What was th-"

Aubrey's question was cut off by another cry, much closer to them.

"Bumper!" Fat Amy yelled, recognizing the voice.

"Run!" He shouted. Amy was already sprinting in the direction of his voice, the Bellas close behind her.

They found Bumper on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his neck.

"It wouldn't die," he said, his hand clutching at Amy's, slick with blood. Chloe was at his side along with the Treble medic, desperately trying to staunch the bleed. "It just wouldn't fucking die."

But it was too late, and with a final blood-filled cough, Bumper died.

"We have to move," Jesse said.

Amy nodded, and wiped her eyes before standing up.

"Shoot them in the head," Jesse said, nodding towards the steadily moving army of unknown enemies.

Beca had never seen, or read about them before, but she didn't hesitate in opening fire on them.

The rest of the soldiers did the same, as they began to walk backwards towards their camp and the barricade.

These new enemies looked just like they did when they wore their helmets. Except humans couldn't take several bullets in the stomach and keep walking.

"In the head," Jesse said again, "You have to get them in the head."

The enemies began moving quicker, and raised weapons of their own. In unison, they fired.

"Back to the camp!" Aubrey shouted, and they turned and ran. "Hostiles approaching the camp," she said, alerting the soldiers left behind. "Prepare to fire."

Fat Amy didn't turn and run. She carried on her slow walk backwards as she fired into this new batch of enemy, making head shot after head shot.

"Amy we have to go now," Beca said, turning to pull her along.

"Not until I've killed every fucking one of them," she said.

"We can kill them from the camp, let's go!" Beca yelled.

With a frustrated shout, Amy turned and the two girls caught up with the group.

When they made it back to the camp they saw the other squadrons had gone.

"What the fuck is going on, we can't fight this alone," Beca said.

Aubrey made contact with another squadron.

"We were told to retreat," he said, his voice confused. "We were told to fall back and return to the ship."

"Aubrey, they're getting closer," Beca said from her position at the barricade.

"We need to get the fuck out of here," Cynthia Rose said.

"Boston, what is going on?" Aubrey said. "Why weren't we given the call to retreat?"

"Hold your position, Posen," he said, his voice calm.

"We'll be killed, there's no way we can win this," she said.

"I said, hold your position. Do not retreat. Do not disobey orders, Posen.

"Aubrey hesitated. She could see the creatures advancing towards them.

Hundreds of them.

Maybe even thousands.

If she disobeyed orders, she'd be exiled for sure. Wasn't this exactly what Stacie had done?

If they stayed... If they stayed they'd be dead in minutes..

"Blue squadron, fall back! I repeat, fall back!" She shouted, herding her team towards the last ship on the planet.

Seconds later, a spray of enemy fire hit the camp.

In the second it took Chloe to instinctively push Beca to the ground, she was hit.


	14. Get Us out of Here

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate every single one :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

 _ **Chloe sat on her bed, her knees pulled into her chest, staring across at the empty bed that was once occupied by her brother Michael.**_

 _ **She was ten, and she could hear her parents voices through the thin walls of their compartment.**_

 _ **"He was eighteen years old, Derek," her mother said, her voice shaking with pain and anger. "What was he doing out there?"**_

 _ **"I don't know," her father replied. His voice defeated and broken.**_

 _ **"How are we going to tell Chloe? How are we going to tell her her brother is dead?" Her mother cried.**_

 _ **Chloe choked back a sob.**_

 _ **"You should have stopped him!" Her mother yelled. "You should never have let him sign up!"**_

 _ **"How could I have stopped him?!" Her father yelled back. "He was a grown man, he made his own decisions."**_

 _ **"He was eighteen! He was a boy! My boy!"**_

 _ **Chloe cried, biting into the sleeve of her pyjamas, stifling any noise.**_

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, and she became aware of two things. Beca's lips moving soundlessly above her, and the intense pain spreading across her abdomen.

The world around her kept shifting. The colours kept fading and then coming back.

Then came the sound.

Voices shouting. Guns firing. Beca pleading.

"Chloe! Chloe, look at me," Beca said, her hand coming to rest on Chloe's cheek. Her hands were covered in blood. Chloe's blood. "Chlo' what do I do?"

Chloe was aware of the red flashing coming from her computer on her arm, and her mouth was full of the metallic taste of blood. She wanted to close her eyes again. She wanted to shut out the noise and the pain.

"Chloe, you have to tell me what to do," Beca said, her voice cracking in desperation.

"You can't... There's nothing," Chloe said, closing her eyes as the pain built.

"No, no, no, come on, Chlo'," Beca said, cupping Chloe's face with both hands. "You're gonna be okay. You're okay, you're okay."

"I'm not," Chloe said. "Beca, you need to go."

"No," Beca said. She took another roll of bandages out of Chloe's medical bag and carried on wrapping them around her waist. She felt Chloe's hand tighten around her wrist.

"Stop," she said. "It's too late."

"I'm not fucking giving up on you, Chloe," Beca said. "I'm gonna patch you up and then we'll get you back to Terram."

"Patch me up?" Chloe said with a small laugh. She tried to lift her head to see the damage but felt immediately dizzy and let it drop back onto the ground. "You aren't going to patch me up, and I won't survive the three hour journey back."

She was tired. She was in pain. She was dying.

"What do you want me to do?" Beca asked, furious tears cutting through the dirt and dried blood on her cheeks. "Just let you die?"

"Yes," Chloe said. She started coughing, her mouth filling with blood again. She finally let a small sob of pain escape her, and her strong facade started to crumble. "It hurts," she choked out.

"It's okay, baby," Beca said, soothingly. She brushed the matted hair from Chloe's face and kissed her cold, clammy forehead. "You're okay."

"I love you, Beca," she said, screwing up her face as the pain built.

"I love you too," Beca said, her voice breaking. "And I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Chloe said, before her eyes closed and her features relaxed.

"Chloe?" Beca looked at her computer and it registered no hear beat. "Chloe!"

"Beca we need to go," Aubrey said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Beca pulled away, and began shaking her girlfriend.

"Come on, Chlo', don't do this," she said, frantically searching for a sign that Chloe was still there.

But there was nothing.

No pulse. No heartbeat. No breathing.

Nothing.

Chloe was gone.

"Beca," Aubrey said, as Beca sat back, defeated. "Beca we have to go now. We can't fight these off any longer."

Beca looked up across the battlefield, watching as her friends and fellow soldiers tried to hold back the never ending tide of these new creatures.

With nothing but fury and agony in her eyes, she picked up her gun, and joined the fight.

"Beca!"

As the rest of the soldiers started walking backwards, in the direction of the ship, Beca walked forward, into the fray.

She singled out one of the aliens that was by itself, its gun raised towards Fat Amy, and she charged at it, knocking it to the ground.

As it hit the ground, its helmet came off, revealing a face that was, well, human.

It raised its gun again, right at Beca's chest, and she saw two tattooed Xs on its wrists.

A shot was fired and whatever it was, fell back to the ground, dead, hole in its head.

"Beca, move," Fat Amy said, pulling her to her feet. "Time to go, okay?"

"No," Beca said, pulling away, and raising her gun. She started firing, killing indiscriminately.

"It won't bring them back," Amy said, her voice wavering. She put her hand on Becas shoulder and tried to pull her back to the ship. "Come on, Beca."

"No," Beca said again, more firmly.

Other members of the team began pulling Beca back to the ship, and she let herself be taken back, still numb, until her eyes fell on Chloe's body. Then she started struggling.

"I'm not leaving her," she said, fighting against the several pair of hands that were holding her back.

"We can't take her back with us," Aubrey said, fighting to keep her voice calm, as she looked over the dozens of bodies of fallen soldiers that surrounded them. "We can't take any of them back, you know the rules."

As they reached the doorway to the ship, Beca broke free and headed for Chloe. Aubrey flicked a switch on her gun and, after double checking the dial read 'non-lethal', fired at Beca.

It hit her in the back and she went down.

"Go get her," Aubrey said, her voice threatening to break.

Fat Amy ran and scooped up the now unconscious brunette. She took one last look at the planet. One last look at Bumper. And climbed into the ship, Beca slung over her shoulder.

"Cynth can you fly this thing?" Aubrey asked, suppressing the urge to vomit.

"Yes," Cynthia Rose said, heading for the cockpit.

"Get us out of here," she said, sitting back against a wall, Beca lying beside her. She put a hand on her forehead and swept the hair from her face. "I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry."

* * *

They walked the planet, collecting the bodies of the newly dead, loading them onto two trucks.

"Head shot," one man said, his boot tilting the dead soldier's head.

"No good," said the second man. "Truck two."

They reached the camp where one final body remained. A redheaded girl.

"We can use this one," the second man said. "Truck one." A third man came and picked Chloe up, placing her onto the first truck. "We can bring her back."


	15. It's Good to See You

**A/N: I hope you can all forgive me for the last chapter :P**

 **Please pretty please review :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

Beca woke up with a jolt. The kind of jolt you get when you wake up from a bad dream. Instead she was waking into a bad dream.

Her instincts were to panic. To pull at the various tubes and wires attached to her.

"Take it easy," a soft voice said from beside her bed. "You'll hurt yourself."

Beca froze. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she'd heard that voice.

 _ **"Beca, look at me," she said, lifting her chin up so their eyes met. "You're gonna be okay. You have a new family with the Bellas now. They'll take care of you."**_

 _ **"This isn't fair," Beca said back, her voice low and shaking with the effort of keeping her emotions at bay.**_

 _ **"I know," she said. "But this isn't forever. And you aren't on your own." She kissed Beca on the forehead before a guard closed his hand around her upper arm and started pulling her away. "I love you Beca."**_

 _ **"I love you too," Beca replied, as she felt Aubrey take her hand and squeeze it.**_

"Beca," she said.

Beca opened her eyes and looked at the thin, exhausted, woman sitting in a wheel chair beside her bed.

"It's good to see you," Stacie said.

"Stacie," Beca replied, before her resolve crumbled and she broke down, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay," Stacie said, her voice still quiet. She lifted herself from her wheelchair and onto Beca's bed so she could take her sister in her arms. "I've got you."

Beca had a million questions to ask Stacie. There was so much she needed to know. But for now, all she could do was allow herself to be held as she cried over the loss of Chloe.

When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the pain-stricken face of her girlfriend. She could still feel her hands grasping at her. She could hear her voice asking her to leave and let her die.

After her sobs subsided, Gail came in to check on them both. She looked tired and over-worked.

"It seems odd to say this, but you both need rest, okay? So don't overdo it," Gail said, before leaving them to talk.

Beca had so many questions, she couldn't figure out which one to ask first.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A couple of days," Stacie replied. "It was only supposed to be for a few hours, but Aubrey had the dial set on days, not hours. We were going to wake you up but we thought it might be kinder to let you sleep it off."

"Where is Aubrey?" Beca said, wondering why she wasn't there with the other Bellas.

Stacie shifted slightly and looked away. "She was really worried about you. It broke her heart having to do that to you."

"Where is she?" Beca asked, not liking the way Stacie avoided her gaze.

"I need you to stay calm, okay? Or Gail will have my guts," she said.

"Stacie, what's going on?"

"Last night, the Bellas got a distress signal from Chloe," Stacie said.

Beca felt like she'd just been punched in the face.

The room seemed to shift around her, and she had to close her eyes.

"What?" Beca asked, worried she was about to throw up.

"There's a lot you need to know, Beca. Some bad things are happening," Stacie said.

"Where is Aubrey?" Beca asked, realising Stacie still hadn't answered her question.

"The Bellas have gone on a rescue mission. They didn't tell Boston, they just took a ship and left. The Trebles and other Blues went with them," Stacie said, her voice betraying the fear she felt. "They've gone to get Chloe, and as many other soldiers as they can."

"They've gone to get Chloe from where?" Beca asked, her heart pounding so hard she could almost hear it. "Chloe... Chloe died. I saw her die." She closed her eyes again. "I feel sick."

"Take it easy, Becs," Stacie said, reaching across and rubbing Beca's back. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"You said there was a lot I needed to know," Beca said, opening her eyes and lying back on the bed. "Tell me."

"I spent two years in exile," Stacie said. "Two years of staring up at Terram, knowing you and Aubrey were up there. Counting down the days until I could get back. Finally, that day came. I boarded the transport ship with the other exiled and criminals. The journey seemed totally normal, until we realised we'd been on the ship for hours, and we still hadn't reached Terram. It's only supposed to be a short journey. Eventually, the doors opened and these people came in. They had their faces covered and they stuck us with these needles." Stacie paused and briefly closed her eyes. The memory obviously still painful to her. "The next thing I know, I wake up strapped to a table. I don't know how long I was there. They kept injecting me with stuff. Kept asking me questions. Showing me images. They were getting frustrated with me, I think. I wasn't responding the way most of the others were. So they took me, and the ones that weren't co-operating, and put us in one of the transport ships, and injected us with something else. They were supposed to destroy the ship, but obviously something went wrong."

"Holy shit," Beca said. "So... So what were they doing?"

"They're making soldiers, Beca. They're taking exiled soldiers and turning them into mindless killing machines. And depending on how they've been killed, they can bring back the recently dead and turn them into killers too," Stacie said.

"Who are 'they'?"

"I don't know," Stacie sighed. "But they're the ones who are arming the Malician, and uniting them with Screamers and other aliens. Whoever they are, they want us wiped out."

"And now they're turning Chloe into... Into one of those?" Beca said, trying to make sense of everything Stacie had told her.

"If Aubrey and the others get to her quick enough, they might be able to save her," Stacie said.

"So all of those creatures that I killed... They were just soldiers? They were us? Jesus, Stacie, I killed so many of them," Beca said.

"After a while, they aren't human anymore. They're just puppets. You didn't hurt them," Stacie said, taking Beca's hand.

"Does Boston know about all this?" Beca asked. Stacie shook her head. "Someone should tell him. I know he's the biggest dickhead in the world, but they need to know about this."

"Yeah, you're right," Stacie said.

"I'll do it," Beca said, climbing from the bed and standing. She swayed slightly as she stood up, another wave of sickness hitting her.

"Not yet," Stacie said, helping her sit down. "You need to rest."

"I've rested enough," Beca said, frustrated.

"Look, the more time Aubrey and the others have without Boston knowing they've gone, the better," Stacie said. "Just give it another night."

"Fine," Beca said, lying back down. They were quiet for a few minutes before Beca spoke again. "Is she in pain right now?" She asked, her voice quieter. Stacie hesitated. "Stace," Beca said. "Please? Tell me the truth?"

"Yes," Stacie said. "I think she is."


	16. Believe Me

**A/N: Soooooo so so so so sorry it has taken this long to get a chapter up. Real life has been a bit hectic lately so finding time to write has been difficult. Hopefully things will be a lot more frequent from now on.**

 **Please please please review. It really helps keep me motivated and helps me get better too.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

It was a long night for Beca. Stacie tried to keep her distracted by asking her what had happened while she was gone. It worked for a while. Beca told her all about the how the Bellas had been doing, about her promotion to Aubrey's second in command, but the conversation inevitably landed on Chloe, and Beca struggled to keep it together.

"Try not to think about it," Stacie said, knowing it was no good.

"How can I not think about it, Stace?" Beca asked. "They're... They're doing god knows what to her and I can't do anything to help."

"Look, I know what they're doing to her," Stacie said. "And I'm not going to lie to you Beca, it isn't good. It isn't nice. But I survived it. And if she's half the woman you've told me she is, she'll survive it to."

"But what if she doesn't?" Beca asked, her voice hoarse from the amount of talking and crying she'd done. "I thought I'd lost her before. I watched her die. I can't do that again. What if we lose them all? What if none of them come back?"

"Thinking things like that won't help," Stacie said, trying not to let her own fear show. "I know it's scary, but we've just got to stay positive."

Beca nodded and lay back on the bed, blinking back the tears.

"Remember when we were kids," Stacie said, taking her sisters hand, "and Terram accidentally flew through that asteroid field?"

Beca nodded again, shifting aside as Stacie lifted herself onto the bed beside her.

"It was after mom and dad died, and you were so scared," Stacie said, lifting her arm and wrapping it around Beca's shoulders. Beca remembered it well. The sound of asteroids hitting the side of their ship was difficult to forget. She remembered feeling the way the ship seemed to jolt and shake as if it were about to fall apart. "You climbed into my bed, and I held you just like this."

"You told me everything would be fine," Beca said.

"I was terrified too," Stacie said. "I didn't know what was going to happen. But when I told you everything would be fine, you believed me. You trusted me. And I need you to do that again."

"I'm a lot older now," Beca said. "I'm not a frightened little kid any more."

"I know. You're definitely not a little kid. But you are scared. And I am too, and I don't know what's going to happen, but I need you to trust me. To believe me when I say every thing's going to be alright," Stacie said.

"I can't," Beca said. "We could lose them all, we could-"

"Anything could happen," Stacie said. "Just believe me when I say the asteroids can't hurt us, and we'll see our girlfriends again. Our family again."

Beca closed her eyes as she remembered clinging onto Stacie for dear life. Each shake of the ship causing her to hold on tighter. She remembered Stacie's calm voice, telling her not to panic. Telling her that she wouldn't leave, and that everything would be okay. And she believed her.

"Okay," Beca said. "Thank you."

"What for?" Stacie asked.

"Coming back," Beca said, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Aubrey's hands were clenched together as they made their journey to wherever the hell they were going. They followed the distress signals sent by Chloe and Bumper and several other Blue squadron members. Some of the signals had died out, but Chloe's was still going strong.

Aubrey couldn't help but picture her, strapped to a table, pressing her middle finger to her thumb three times, praying someone would come to her. She wondered what would have happened if Stacie had been able to send them a signal. But being exiled, they had removed the implant along with everything else that could have helped her.

"We're still getting a signal from Chloe and Bumper," Fat Amy said, looking down at her computer. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, worried that the fear in her voice could be heard. "Yeah, of course it is."

"Guys, you might want to come and see this," Cynthia-Rose said from the cockpit. Aubrey and a few other Bellas entered and looked through the front windows of the ship. In front of them was a planet-like ship around half the size of Terram. "What do we do boss?"

Aubrey hesitated, surveying the ship that held their friends and who knew how many others.

"We board, and we go and get our friends," she said.

* * *

Chloe still hadn't broken.

She could tell whoever these people were, were getting frustrated. She wasn't responding in the way they wanted her to.

She had woken up a few days ago, pain searing throughout her body as they pumped artificial blood back into her veins. As soon as she figured out that she was in trouble, she sent out a distress signal, hoping, praying, someone would come.

Hoping that Beca would come.

She had lost all track of time. Every so often they would come and stick a needle in her arm, and she would be forced to stare at a screen.

On the screen, images and videos of Terram soldiers would appear. They were shown killing other species in increasingly brutal manners. Every time something was killed on screen, a jolt of pain would shoot through her. She tried to close her eyes to block it out, but the second she did, the pain would get worse. It built and built until she gave in and opened her eyes again.

The images scared her. She knew what they were trying to do, but it was still working. The sight of her fellow Terram soldiers began making her nervous. When she could feel the fear building, she just pictured Beca and it seemed to melt away.

From behind a two-way mirror, people watched her.

"It's not working well enough," one said. "She isn't responding as well as the others."

"So just get rid of her," the other replied. "We have enough."

The first one shook his head. "After the last ship almost collided with Terram, we can't just set them out any more. Orders are, make them comply, or kill them."

"So kill her."

He shook his head again. "I can break her. Just watch."

The film finally ended and she allowed herself to relax slightly. Closing her eyes as she savoured the brief pain-free moment.

"Chloe," a familiar voice said.

Her eyes shot open, and there she was, standing over her, a shy smile on her face.

"Beca," Chloe said, relief rushing through her. "You came."

"Of course I did," Beca replied, coming closer.

"You have to get me out of here," Chloe said, wondering why Beca was moving so slowly. "And quickly, because they'll be back soon." Beca didn't answer, just looked down, smiling. "Beca?"

"I'm not here to rescue you, Chloe," Beca said. "No one's coming to rescue you." She took a small black box from her pocket, and pushed a button on the side. A blue crack of electricity shot out of the end. The light of the taser shone in on Beca's eyes. They were jet black.

"You're not Beca," Chloe said, closing her eyes.

The other girl laughed. It was Beca's laugh. It was unmistakably Beca's laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, jamming the taser into Chloe's side, and pressing the button, laughing as Chloe's screams carried throughout the ship.


	17. Bigger Than Us

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. It was a combination of shitty mental health, writers' block and some bad personal stuff.**

 **Hopefully things will be more frequent, but I say that shit all the time.**

 **Forgive me and please review?**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Stacie said the next morning.

"I have to tell him," Beca said, pulling on her uniform.

"I don't trust him," she said.

"I know you don't," Beca replied. "And I'm hardly his biggest fan but he needs to know what they did to you. What they've done to countless others and what they're doing to Chloe right now."

"Just take this with you," she said, taking the microphone from the inside of Beca's helmet and slipping it into her pocket. "If things start going wrong-"

"Things aren't going to go wrong," Beca said, hugging her sister.

"Be careful."

"When am I not?" Beca said with a smile that did nothing to hide her fear.

* * *

"How come they haven't spotted us yet?" Cynthia Rose said from the front of the ship. "They could have easily shot us down. How are we able to get this close?"

"I don't know," Aubrey said, biting her lip. "Maybe their defense system is different to Terrams?"

"Maybe," Cynthia said. "It's just giving me a bad feeling. It feels like a trap."

"We don't have much of a choice," Aubrey said. "Just get us in there."

"Yes boss," Cynthia said, looking for a way in.

* * *

"She still hasn't broken," the second man said. Both men hadn't moved from their spot behind the two-way mirror.

"But she's definitely weakening. It's only taken a few hours with her friend in there for her to start to break," the first man said.

"I don't get why you don't just kill her. It would save so much time."

"Because if we can break her then we can break them all. The more we have, the stronger we are," he said. "I'm tired of killing good, strong, soldiers. I'd rather put the effort in now and have another killing machine."

"Whatever," the second man said, sighing and walking away. "But I think you're wasting time and resources."

The first man ignored him, and smiled as he watched the redhead through the glass begin to break.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Boston's office.

"Come in," he said.

Beca entered and saw him sitting behind his desk, two other officers were in the room, one at each side of him.

"Mitchell," he said looking up from his paperwork. "I want to say how sorry I am for your loss."

"Thank you sir," she said.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have some information for you," she said, hesitantly approaching his desk.

"What kind of information?" He asked.

"Stacie told me what happened to her while she was missing, and I think you need to know sir," she said.

"Conrad woke up?" His expression changed, but Beca struggled to read it. "Take a seat, Mitchell." She did. "Can you excuse us please?" He said to the two other officers. She thought she recognised the female one, but she wasn't sure where from. She glanced at Boston, who nodded. "What has she told you?"

Beca told him everything Stacie had told her. She felt her voice catch slightly as she spoke about Chloe being there.

Boston didn't say anything as she spoke, he just listened and nodded every so often.

When she finished, he sighed, and shook his head.

"This is a problem," he said. "But I'm glad you told me what you know."

He stood up and began pacing the room.

"So what do we do?" Beca asked.

"You don't do anything. You've done enough, soldier. Unfortunately, I won't be able to let you leave," he said, walking to the door. She heard the sound of a key turning, and the door locking.

"What?"

"Why did you call them aliens?" He asked, returning to the desk, perching on the side of it.

"What's going on?" Beca asked, feeling uneasy now.

"You keep calling them aliens. So does everyone else on this damn ship. Do you know the definition of the word "alien"?" He asked, looking irritated. "It means something that doesn't belong. Something that isn't native to the environment its in. Space is their home. These planets are theirs. They aren't the aliens here, we are."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it matters!" Boston spat. "We don't belong here, yet we keep... imposing ourselves. We invade their planets for resources. We kill them indiscriminately."

"They kill us too!"

"Because they are threatened! When you get a virus, you kill the virus or you die. Humans should have died a hundred years ago when Earth started purging itself of us. Now space is doing the same. We weren't meant to survive," he said. He was angry now.

"You're crazy," Beca said standing up. Boston pulled a gun from beneath his jacket and pointed it at her.

"Sit down," he said. She did. "You're a fool if you think you can change anything now. This has been in the works for decades. Hundreds of humans teamed up with thousands of, as you call them, "aliens"."

"Which humans would do that?"

"The ones who believe that the human race is a virus. A disease that destroys everything it touches," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

"What did they offer you to make you betray your own race like this?" Beca asked, in disbelief at what she had heard.

He gave a small laugh. "Survival. Us humans will do anything to survive, won't we? So let me offer you the same thing. Keep your mouth shut about this, and I won't kill you."

"You're fucking-"

"I also won't kill your sister. I won't kill your friends and fellow soldiers. I won't kill your girlfriend," he said. "When the time comes, you will be offered safety."

Beca hesitated, before shaking her head.

"This is bigger than us," she said. "Thousands of innocent people will die."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that," he said, aiming his gun again.

"Stacie knows I'm here," she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "If anything happens to me, she'll know you did it."

"So?" He said, laughing. "No one will listen to the words of a traitor. And anyway, Stacie should have been taken care of by now. With you all constantly watching over her, it was impossible to have her killed like the rest. Now she's finally been left on her own... It should be over."

"No," Beca said, her voice practically a whisper as she looked towards the door.

The female officer that was in the office when she arrived... She was the nurse from the medical bay, Beca thought.

"And your friends won't last long rescuing your girlfriend. Not when they were warned an hour ago of their impending arrival."

"What?" Beca said, her voice almost breaking. "You were never going to let them live..."

"I just wanted to see what kind of person you were, Mitchell. It turns out you're pretty noble. Not like most of the others. Shame," he said, aiming his gun again. "Goodbye, Mitchell."


	18. You're Wrong

**A/N: Pretty please review? :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Anything else to say?" Boston asked.

"No," Beca said, wondering if the mic Stacie had slipped into her pocket had picked any of this up. Wondering if there was any chance that Stacie was still alive. "Just that, you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"About humans. About people. They can be selfish, and destructive, and... evil. But they're also kind, and compassionate, and loving. They're brave," Beca said, trying not to flinch away from the gun that was getting closer to her head.

"Brave?" He said with a laugh of disbelief.

"I've seen so many soldiers throw themselves in front of bullets to save others. I've seen so many stay behind to fight so others could escape," she said. She thought of Chloe, and the way she had pushed her to the ground. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

"A few brave individuals does not make-"

"You're treating the human race like one big destructive force when that isn't what it is. Just because you're selfish enough to wipe out a species for the sake of your own life, doesn't mean the rest of us would."

"It doesn't matter," he said, looking annoyed now. "It's done. You and your friends will die, and the rest of Terram will follow, and the universe can return to peace."

There was a loud bang, and Beca flinched, wondering for a second why she was still alive. Then the bang sounded again and Beca realised it was coming from the door.

She seized her chance and dove at him, knocking him to the ground and sending the gun flying across the floor of the office. She grabbed for it and straightened up, pointing at him, just as a third and final bang came from the door, crashing it open.

"Arrest her!" Boston shouted. "She attacked me and he wants to kill me!"

Beca glanced over her shoulder to see Stacie standing in the doorway with Gail, Chief Higgins and a few other soldiers. The soldiers all had their guns pointed at Boston.

"Beca," Stacie said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Put it down."

"Did you hear him?" Beca said, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"I heard him," she said, softly. "We all heard him."

"What?" Boston said, looking pale.

Beca reached into her pocket and removed the mic.

"You're under arrest Boston," Higgins said as the soldiers picked him up from the floor and handcuffed him. "It's over."

"You think I'm the only one who's been planning this? You won't stop it from happening," Boston said, struggling. "Terram will be gone in days."

"Get him out of here," Higgins said.

"Sir, what do we do?" Beca asked as Boston was lead away.

"We have several ships on route to the headquarters. We're going to rescue their prisoners, and take the ship. Well done, Mitchell," he said, patting her shoulder.

"You have to save Chloe and the others," she said.

"We're doing our best," he said, leaving the office.

"Some of the soldiers are wearing helmet-cams. We should be able to see what they see," Stacie said, leading her to the place they usually had their briefings. There were other soldiers there. Ones who hadn't gone on the rescue mission for Chloe and the others, or the attack mission that Higgins had just authorised.

The screen at the front of the room was currently showing a live feed of the soldier's helmet cam. They were nearing the ship.

* * *

"I should have known it was a trap," Aubrey said, pacing the room they had been locked in.

"You couldn't have known," Jesse said. Other soldiers from the Bellas and Trebles agreed but it did nothing to help Aubrey.

They had made it onto the ship and easily found their way to where the prisoners were held without meeting another soul.

Then, all of a sudden, hundreds of guns were pointed at them, and they were lead to a near-by room.

"Why didn't they just kill us?" Fat Amy asked?

"They probably want to turn us like they tried to do with Stacie. And Chloe," Cynthia Rose said.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to get us," Fat Amy said, standing up. "We've got to try and get out of here."

"They took our weapons, Amy," Aubrey said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "Something."

"I'm with Amy," Cynthia said.

"Me too," whispered Lily.

Jesse pressed his ear to the door before sitting back down. "There's definitely someone out there," he said. "I bet if we can get him in here, we can take his gun."

"How do we do that?" Aubrey said.

Jesse smiled. "We cause some trouble."

"What?"

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT, AUBREY!" Jesse yelled as loud as he could, nodding encouragement to Aubrey.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAD A PLAN!" She fired back, without missing a beat.

"SOME PLAN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE!"

"WHAT IDEAS HAVE YOU HAD? NOTHING!"

"Keep going," Amy mouthed as she moved closer to the door with the others.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Jesse shouted.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Shut up in there!" A voice said.

It sounded human, which caused them to falter, slightly.

"BRING IT ON, BIG MAN!" Aubrey said.

The door opened and the guard came in, his gun raised.

"What the fuck is going-"

Fat Amy and the others jumped on him from behind and pushed him to the ground. Jesse and Aubrey easily took his gun.

"How do we get out of here?" Aubrey asked, aiming it at him.

"Uh... I don't know," he said, looking terrified.

"Tell us, or we'll kill you," she said.

"You won't get out," he said, looking from Aubrey to Jesse. "They're all on high alert, there's some attack coming. Everyone is at the dock, waiting."

"What kind of attack?"

"How should I know? I'm just a bloody guard," he said.

"How do we get to the prisoners?" Amy said.

"Out of here and turn left," he said, quickly. "Please don't kill me."

"Amy we need to leave," Aubrey said.

"We can't go without them," Amy said. "And he just said everyone is waiting at the dock. Which means hardly anyone will be guarding the prisoners, right? So we wait for the attack and then try and make our escape."

"It's worth a try," said Jesse.

"Okay," Aubrey said, agreeing. She knocked the guard out with the but of the gun, and took his security card. "Let's go."

They made their way to the cells and were surprised to find them all empty, except the last one.

"Please don't hurt me again," a voice said from inside. It was painfully familiar.

"Chloe," Aubrey said softly, as they made their way to the source of the noise.

"Please, Beca," she said. Aubrey froze. Her stomach dropped. They all looked at each other with a look of confusion and fear.

Then they heard a laugh coming from the room behind them, and they entered, Aubrey raising her gun.

He was leaning against the two-way mirror, laughing at what was happening to Chloe.

"Don't move," Aubrey said, and he turned to face them.

The others moved to the mirror in time to see Beca slap Chloe across the face.

She was crying, tied to the table, and covered in bruises.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked the man.

"We're breaking her," he said with a sickening smile. "Have you come to save her?"

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They're about to be tested out," he said. "She's not ready yet."

"That's not Beca," she said.

"Of course it isn't," he said, smiling again. "But your redheaded friend in there thinks she is."

Aubrey fired the gun twice into his chest.

He gave a weak laugh before he hit the floor, blood spreading in a pool beneath him.

"You can't save her."

"I can try," Aubrey said, before firing again.


	19. You Shouldn't Have Come

**A/N: Once again I'm going to shamelessly beg for you to review because it really does help keep me motivated.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

They made their way into Chloe's cell, Aubrey leading the way with her gun raised.

"Get away from her," Aubrey said, her voice shaking with anger.

Beca turned away from Chloe, smirking. She walked towards Aubrey and grasped the end of her gun, resting it against her chest.

"Are you going to shoot me 'Bree?" Beca asked.

"You're not Beca," Aubrey replied.

"Then shoot me," she said, "if you're so sure."

Aubrey hesitated. She knew this wasn't Beca. She could tell by the eyes. But she still found it hard to pull the trigger.

"Will this make it easier?" Beca said, turning into Stacie before her eyes. "Come on, babe. Shoot me."

"Aubrey," Fat Amy said, trying to snap her out of it.

Stacie laughed at her, shaking her head.

"You're pathetic, Aubr-"

Aubrey squeezed the trigger, and whatever had been in front of her burst apart into pixels. The same way enemies would during simulations back on Terram.

Aubrey took a shaky breath and turned her attention to Chloe, who was staring at them wearily.

"Don't hurt me," Chloe said, her voice trembling.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Cynthia said, cutting at the straps that tied her down with her knife. "We're going to get you out of here."

"That's what you said the last time," she said. Cynthia paused. Her eyes met Aubrey's who was freeing her other arm. _What did they do to you?_ she thought.

"Look at my eyes, Chloe," Aubrey said. Chloe looked at her. Her eyes were a soft green colour.

"You're real," Chloe said, blinking tears out of her own clouded eyes. Aubrey nodded, and she finally cut through the knife.

"Chloe," Amy asked, helping the redhead to her feet, "have you seen Bumper?"

Chloe shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone," she said. "Just these... I don't know, they seemed like humans. They sounded like them. They're turning us into killers. All those things we fought... They were just us. They can bring the dead back, they can-"

"It's okay, Chloe, we know," Aubrey said. "Stacie filled us in when we got back."

"Stacie's awake?" Chloe asked, her knees buckling as she tried to stand. Aubrey nodded, and filled her in as Amy and Cynthia supported her under each arm and helped her walk.

"I'm sorry we left your body," Aubrey said, checking that the coast was clear before they left the cell. "If I'd have known..."

"It's not your fault," Chloe said. "You couldn't have known."

"What's our plan, Aubrey?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "Everyone on this ship is at the loading bay right now, there isn't another way out."

"We need to find some weapons," Jesse said. "Maybe we can hole up somewhere and wait until the attack is over?"

"Sounds like the best plan we have," Aubrey said.

They made their way through the corridor, checking every door they passed for weapons or other prisoners.

They eventually came across a room with what looked like broken weapons and spare ammo.

"I can fix these," Lily muttered moving into the room. The others followed and they closed the door behind them, pushing some crates in front of it to barricade it shut.

Amy and Cynthia helped Chloe onto the floor, and gave her some food and water from their packs.

"Thank you," she said. One of the medics from another team whom Chloe hadn't met came over to inspect her injuries. "You guys shouldn't have come."

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"I've put you all in danger. You could all die, just to rescue me," Chloe said.

"Chloe, of course we came to rescue you," Aubrey said. "You're our friend. Our family. You're a Bella. And besides, even if we'd have said no, Beca would have flown here by herself to get to you."

"Where is she?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore the rush of fear that ran through her at the sound of her girlfriend's name.

"Well, she didn't handle you getting killed very well," Amy said. "We had to hit her with a non-lethal just to get her back on the ship."

"She was still unconscious when we got your distress signal, and we didn't want to waste any time," Aubrey said. "But Stacie's with her, I'm sure she's okay."

"She's probably trying to commandeer a ship and get to us," Amy said, laughing slightly.

"How much trouble can she get into from the medical-bay?" Cynthia asked, also grinning.

* * *

Beca and Stacie watched in silence with the others as the ship docked. The doors of the ship opened and they were hit with a blinding white light, followed by the sound of gun-fire. Some of it Beca recognised. The sound of their own guns, or the Malicians or Screamers. She could hear the sound of the guns that had killed Chloe, and many others on that day. Some of it was different. She wondered how many weapons had been developed to destroy them.

She watched as the soldiers on the screen flicked a switch on their computer and a split second later, a shield surrounded them.

"They're testing out new kit apparently," Stacie said. "I overheard Higgins talking about it."

The soldiers they had sent on the attack mission were the elite. The best Terram had to offer. And Beca could see why.

They made their way with total ease through the hoard of enemies that kept launching themselves at them.

Beca stomach lurched as she watched the dispatch the mindless zombies that were once soldiers that had fought alongside them.

She wanted to look away. Terrified that at any second she would see a flash of red hair. For the exact same reason, she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen.

* * *

Aubrey and the others listened to sound of weapons firing and screaming from both humans and aliens.

Chloe had closed her eyes and jammed her fingers into her ears.

The sounds of footsteps was drawing closer.

They all stood and formed a protective wall in front of Chloe, guns raised towards the door.

They could hear the other doors along the corridor being kicked open.

"Some thing's jamming this one," a voice said outside their door.

They all looked at each other. The sound of a human voice should have been comforting, but they no longer knew who they could trust.

Whoever was outside, managed to break through their barricade with ease.

"Aubrey Posen?" The soldier at the front of the group asked.

Aubrey nodded cautiously.

"Come with us, soldiers, we've been instructed to rescue you," he said.

Aubrey looked at the others, who looked just as hesitant as she felt.

"We're from Terram," he said. "Higgins gave us specific instructions to find you and bring you home."

"Come on, Aubrey," Jesse said, lowering his gun. "It's not like we have a choice."

"You can trust us," he said.

"Take off your helmet," Chloe's voice came from behind them. He did. "Check his eyes, Aubrey."

Aubrey did. She saw a pair of warm hazel eyes. She recognised the owner of those eyes too. She had trained with him years and years ago.

"Have you found any other prisoners?" Amy asked once Aubrey had finally lowered her gun.

"A couple on the other side of the ship," he said. "This way."

Amy followed him out of the room, the rest of the group following her.

They reached the main lobby of the ship where more soldiers were standing. Bumper was sat on the floor, looking afraid and disheveled, but alive.

Amy let out something between a cry of joy and a sob as she saw him. She raced towards him and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder as he squeezed her back.

"You'll get to do that to Beca soon," Cynthia said to Chloe, smiling at Amy and Bumper.

Chloe gave a weak smile. But she couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling inside her. She wasn't sure she even wanted to see Beca.


	20. I Won't Leave You Again

**A/N: Pretty pretty pretty please review? Pretty please? Please? Pretty please?**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"Beca, slow down," Stacie said, following her to the loading bay. Beca was running, almost giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing Chloe again. "They won't be back for another hour at least."

Beca didn't care, she wanted to be there as soon as they arrived.

She had briefly seen her through the helmet cam when they were boarding the ship, and the sight of her alive, well enough to walk and talk filled her with relief.

It was another hour and a half before they got the call that the ship was docking. Several other people had gathered by this point, including Gail and Higgins.

Beca was pacing, desperate to see Chloe and throw her arms around her.

The doors opened and the soldiers began filing out. Higgins instructed the ones who weren't injured to make their way to the nearest briefing room, and the ones who were injured were directed towards Gail.

Beca waited, trying to at least get a glimpse of Chloe through the soldiers all making their way to different areas.

Then, finally, she saw her.

Chloe was standing between Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. Her hands were shaking as she kept running them through her hair. Her eyes were darting and she was chewing her bottom lip. She looked afraid and exhausted.

Their eyes met and Beca took a step towards her, smiling.

But Chloe didn't smile. She took a step back, her eyes widening in fear.

Beca's brow furrowed and as she tried to take another step towards her, she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up to see Aubrey standing there.

"Beca, we need to talk first," she said.

"We can talk in a minute, 'Bree," Beca said, watching as the rest of the Bellas took Chloe and Bumper to Gail. "I need to see her."

"She... She doesn't want to see you right now," Aubrey said, hating the look of hurt on her friend's face. "Let's go and talk."

Beca nodded, swallowing her disappointment.

She felt Stacie's hand on her back and the three headed to an empty room to talk.

Aubrey filled Beca in on everything that Chloe had told her.

She saw Beca's fists clench as she heard what they had done to her girlfriend.

"I have to see her," Beca said, standing.

"Beca, she's afraid of you," Aubrey said. "At least give her time to wrap her head around what's happened."

"I'm gonna kill Boston," Beca said, storming from the room.

"Boston?" Aubrey asked, turning to Stacie. "What's he got to do with it?"

Stacie sighed. "I'll explain in a minute," she said.

"Why in a minute?"

"Because I need to do this first," Stacie said, before cupping Aubrey's face in her hands and kissing her. "I love you so much," she said softly, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Aubrey said back, closing her eyes. "God I've missed you."

"We're together again, now," Stacie said, brushing Aubrey's cheek with her thumb. "I won't leave you again."

* * *

Beca made her way to the medical bay after she left Aubrey and Stacie. She knew she couldn't speak to Chloe, but she had to try and at least see her to make sure she was okay.

Cynthia Rose spotted her before she got close and she pulled her away.

"I just want to see her," Beca said, trying to force her arm out of Cynthia's grip.

"No can do, Bec," Cynthia said. "She's just spent the past three days being tortured by someone pretending to be you. Even if she knows you didn't do it, she's still afraid."

Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair as she dropped onto a seat outside the medical bay.

"I know it's tough," Cynthia said, sitting beside her. "But you have to give her time."

"I know," she said, putting her head in her hands. "I hate this. I thought I had her back, and now this?"

"It'll be okay. She's safe, that's something," Cynthia said.

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"Anything."

* * *

Cynthia Rose made her way back into the medical bay and headed for Chloe.

The redhead was sitting on the edge of her bed, answering questions from Higgins. She looked afraid but calmer than she had done since they'd found her.

Once Higgins left, Cynthia went over to check on her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Chloe said, lying back on her bed. "Lily thinks that she can recreate whatever blood they've used on me, so if Bumper or I ever need a transfusion, then we have blood for it."

"That's good," Cynthia said, sitting beside her. "I spoke to Beca."

Cynthia saw Chloe's hands tense slightly.

"Is she mad at me?" Chloe asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course not," Cynthia said. "She's angry at whoever did this to you, but she's not angry at you. She asked me to tell you something."

"What is it?" Chloe said, sounding apprehensive.

"She said, when you're ready, she'll be waiting for you at the stars," Cynthia said.

* * *

Beca was sitting on the sofa she had so often shared with Chloe, and looked out at the stars.

It all seemed a lot smaller than it had before. And a lot more threatening.

Everything out there wanted to destroy them. Or at least that's how it felt.

She'd been there for a few hours, but didn't want to head back in case Chloe showed up.

So she adjusted her position, stretching out her legs, and got comfortable, watching the stars.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but the feeling of someone covering her in a blanket woke her up.

"Chloe?" She mumbled before opening her eyes.

It wasn't Chloe. It was Stacie, smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Becs," she said. "Why don't you come back to the dorms?"

Beca shook her head. "She might come," she said.

"I don't think she will," Stacie said, sitting beside her. "Not tonight."

"Why aren't you with Aubrey?" Beca asked, sitting up.

"I wanted to check on you," Stacie said.

"You should go be with her. Don't worry about me," Beca said.

"You're my sister," Stacie said. "I can't not worry about you."

"Go be with your girlfriend," Beca said again. "I'm okay."

Stacie lent across and kissed her on the forehead before standing up. "Don't stay here all night."

Stacie left, and a few seconds later, Beca felt the sofa dip again.

"I told you, Stace, I'm fine," Beca said, before turning to face whoever was sitting beside her.

"Hey," a soft, scared voice said.

It was Chloe.


	21. What Do I Do?

**A/N: This fic seems to be coming easily to me at the minute so I'm going to take full advantage of that and hopefully keep churning out chapters.**

 **Please review, I can't stress how much it helps**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Chloe was sitting beside her, her hands fiddling with the frayed edges of her sweater, her leg vibrating with a nervous energy.

"Hi," Beca said back, moving further along on the sofa so her legs were no longer brushing against Chloe's. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything for a minute," Chloe said, moving closer. With a shaking hand she brushed the hair from Beca's face. Beca closed her eyes at the contact. "Open your eyes."

She did, and Chloe moved closer, staring intently at her eyes.

"Are you real?" Chloe asked, her voice catching.

"I'm real," Beca replied, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss her. "I'm so sorry they hurt you, Chlo'. And it's killing me that they tried to make you think I did it. But I'd never hurt you, Chloe. I love you. When you... When you died, it was like my whole world had fallen apart. And then I found out that they had you... I lost it."

Chloe didn't reply, she just kept staring into Beca's eyes. Studying the colour of them. All the different flecks of blues and greys.

She could see tears shining on the surface of them, and the corners were bloodshot, probably due to lack of sleep.

Beca studied Chloe's too. They were duller than they had been the last time she'd seen them. They were hazy and slightly clouded and were flicking from side to side with indecision and anxiety.

There was a bruise curving just along her cheekbone, and she could see tiny puncture marks on her neck.

She wanted to hold her so bad. To reach out and comfort her. Kiss her.

But she couldn't.

"Chloe, please say something," Beca said.

"I know I shouldn't be afraid of you," Chloe said, her voice little above a whisper. "I know you've never hurt me before and I know you never would hurt me. But I'm still afraid. I'm... I'm scared of you, Beca."

Beca blinked and tears slid down her cheeks before she nodded, pulling back from Chloe's hand. Chloe dropped her hand to her lap.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologise," Beca said, quickly wiping her eyes. "After what they did to you, you don't have to apologise to anyone."

"Maybe in a few days or weeks, I'll feel differently," Chloe said, tears in her own eyes now as she clenched her hands together, twisting them nervously. "I'm sure I will. I just... I can't be around you right now." She stood up. "I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting for you, Chlo'," Beca said, causing Chloe to stop. "Whenever you're ready, come and find me."

* * *

A week later and Chloe was deemed well enough to move back into the dorm. She was apprehensive about it, but Beca promised to keep her distance.

She hadn't spent much time in the dorm these past few days anyway. She would spend her day working out in the gym or at the shooting range and her evenings were spent either in the bar or tucked away in the corner sofa of the star room.

It was around 1am when she returned on the night Chloe moved back. The rest of the Bellas had all gone to bed, but Beca couldn't face it, knowing that Chloe was sleeping in the room beside her. So she grabbed one of the beers from the fridge and sat on the sofa.

The past week had been a miserable time for Beca. The other Bellas had tried to check on her, but she would only ever ask how Chloe was and then carry on with whatever she was doing to distract her. From what she had heard from the others, she knew Chloe was recovering well and that whatever drugs they had given her were out of her system.

"Are you gonna sit out here all night?" Stacie asked, leaving the bedroom she was sharing with Aubrey.

Not officially being a soldier, Stacie shouldn't have been allowed in the dorms, but considering everything that had happened, Higgins had promised to reinstate her as a soldier, and until then she was allowed to share their spaces.

"Maybe," Beca replied, finishing her beer. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't," Stacie said. "I needed to pee."

Beca laughed, despite herself. "Maybe you should pee then."

"I can hold it," Stacie said. "Actually, no I can't."

Beca laughed again as Stacie hurried off to the bathroom.

Once she returned, she joined Beca on the sofa.

"Shouldn't you get back to bed?"

"I know this is hard," Stacie said. "But it'll get better."

"Will it?" Beca asked, with a hollow laugh. "She can't even be in the same room as me."

"It's only been a week, just give her time," Stacie said.

"It's killing me, Stace. I love her," Beca said, her voice breaking. "I love her so fucking much. I love her with every part of me. And she's scared of me. What am I supposed to do here?"

"Come here," Stacie said, softly, opening her arms. Beca allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"What do I do?" Beca asked.

"You wait," Stacie said. "If you can handle it, just wait for her."

"What if I can't handle it?" Beca asked, her voice much quieter.

"You're strong, Beca. I know you can handle it," Stacie said.

Beca nodded and Stacie let her go.

"Get some sleep," Stacie said.

Beca rubbed her eyes and stood up. As she headed for her room, she was halted by a scream coming from Chloe's room.

"Beca!" She screamed. Before Beca could make it to her, Chloe screamed again. "Beca, please stop!"

Something inside her seemed to break. To hear Chloe sound that afraid of her made her want to throw up. How could Chloe ever be with her again, if Beca was attacking her every night in her nightmares?

"Go check on her Stace," Beca said, as the other Bellas came sleepily out of their rooms.

"Beca..."

"Please," Beca said, her voice breaking completely. "Someone make sure she's okay."

Beca left the dorm and headed for the gym. Everything inside her was falling apart as she climbed onto the treadmill, and started running. She focused on the burning in her legs and her lungs and ignored the pressuring squeezing her heart.

She increased the incline and the speed of the treadmill, the blood pounding in her ears doing nothing to drown out the memory of Chloe's screams.


	22. Face Your Fears

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming :)**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca had her eyes closed as she rested her head on her arms which were folded on the handles of the exercise bike.

She was breathing heavily and her legs had turned to jelly the second she stopped pedalling.

She had been here for hours and everything hurt.

But it wasn't enough. She could still hear Chloe screaming in her head.

She sat up and composed herself, drinking half a bottle of water, before tapping on the screen of the exercise bike so she could go for another round.

The machine beeped and a red light flashed. It refused to start.

"Come on you piece of shit," she said, hitting the start button again. It beeped and flashed.

"They won't let you work out for more than a few hours at a time," a voice said at the door of the gym. "You don't make a good soldier if your muscles get wrecked."

Beca looked up to see Aubrey standing there, ready for her morning work-out.

"I just want to go for another hour," Beca said, trying again to start the machine.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked, a sad look on her face.

"Doing the only thing I can think of. Distracting myself. What else am I supposed to do?" Beca asked, grabbing a towel from one of the shelves and wiping the back of her neck. "I can't stay in the dorm... I can't just sit around. I'm tired of stressing about this. I'm tired full-stop."

"You could try and talk to her," Aubrey said.

"She doesn't want to speak to me," Beca said. "She can't even look at me."

"The Bellas are your family too, Becs," Aubrey said. "You shouldn't have to stay away from your home and put yourself through this."

"I don't have a choice," Beca said, starting to feel annoyed. "If it was Stacie, what would you do?"

Aubrey sighed. "I'd probably be doing the same. I just... I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I know," Beca said. "But compared to what she's been through, I can handle this."

"I'm sure this won't be forever," Aubrey said. "Now go and get some sleep. That's an order Mitchell."

Beca smiled. "Sure thing boss," she said.

She made it back to the dorm to find the rest of the Bellas in various stages of getting up. Her eyes met Chloe's, and the redhead took a step back from her.

Beca held up her hands.

"I'm just going to bed," Beca said, her voice aching with sadness.

Chloe looked like she wanted say something, but Beca didn't give her the chance. She had already entered her room and closed the door. There was that look in Chloe's eyes again that was just like getting stabbed in the heart. Getting shot by the Malician had hurt less.

She lay on her bed and prayed she'd fall asleep soon.

Chloe watched Beca go sadly. She felt racked with guilt.

"I'm not doing this deliberately," Chloe said, feeling the eyes of the other Bellas piercing her. "I'm not trying to hurt her."

"We know, Red," Cynthia said.

"If I could just un-do what they did to me, I would. I don't want to be scared of her," she said, still feeling judged.

"You don't have to justify yourself," Stacie said. "Not to me. Not to any of us. Not even to Beca. She understands."

"When you do your training, they deliberately pit you against your biggest fear," Fat Amy said. "You deal with the thing that scares you the most, so when you face it in real life it isn't so scary. Maybe it's time you faced your fears."

"I... I can't," Chloe said, her voice shaking.

"Then let her go," Amy said. "She loves you."

Chloe nodded, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Let her sleep for now," Stacie said. "You can talk to her later."

"Yeah," Chloe said, running a hand through her hair. She took a seat in the lounge area, stealing herself for what she had to do. "How is she?" She asked Stacie who sat beside her.

"Not great," Stacie said. "She's hurting. I know it's not your fault, and no one's blaming you, but she's finding it hard to keep it together."

"I really miss her," Chloe said. "But as soon as I see her, I'm just filled with this paralysing fear."

"You need to make a decision here Chloe," Stacie said. "I don't know you very well, but you survived what they did to you on that ship, which makes you pretty brave in my books. If you can survive that, you can handle my sister. But at the end of the day, you know what you can deal with. The Bellas will support you either way."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Beca woke up. Her limbs were aching and she felt groggy and tired. She wanted to sleep again but she needed a hot shower first. She showered and returned to her room without encountering anyone.

Chloe had heard her return to her room, and gave the brunette enough time to put clothes on, before she hesitantly knocked on her door.

"Come in," Beca said, towelling her hair dry. She froze when Chloe came in, closing the door behind her. Out of habit, she raised her hands, almost in surrender.

Chloe moved close to her, staring into her eyes.

They were tired and rimmed with red. But they were Beca's eyes.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Beca asked, her voice a whisper.

"Facing my fears," Chloe replied, closing the gap and capturing Beca's lips in a kiss.

They broke apart slowly, their breathing laboured.

They were only apart for a few seconds before Chloe surged forward again, her hands becoming tangled in Beca's hair. She was kissing her with an urgency that Beca hadn't felt before, but she returned it, trying not to ruin it by crying.

"Is this real?" Beca asked, between kisses.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Chloe replied, finally feeling the fear leave her.


	23. The End

**A/N: So this is the end! I really hope you've enjoyed this fic, and I hope you like the ending.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through it, especially those who continue to review. I can't thank you all enough.**

 **I've had a bit of a shit time of it these past two months, and I'm just grateful that I have friends and support in this fandom :)**

 **Also, happy new year!**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Beca woke up, opening her eyes slowly. Her body was still aching. She felt like something was crushing her chest, but she couldn't make out anything in the darkness of her room.

It had been a dream, she told herself. Just a dream.

Chloe hadn't come into her room that night. Hadn't kissed her. Hadn't whispered apologies between kisses. Hadn't said she loved her.

"Your heart's beating really fast," Chloe mumbled. The weight on Beca's chest lifted as she heard Chloe shift on the bed beside her.

Beca let out a shaky laugh and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, flicking on her bedside lamp.

"I thought..." Beca began before shaking her head. "I thought maybe I'd dreamed it. You coming back."

Chloe smiled before tucking a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. "This is real," she said, kissing her again.

Beca pulled her into a hug and held her as tightly as she dared. She closed her eyes and breathed her in.

She felt Chloe gripping her back, Beca's shirt fisted in her hands.

Eventually Beca lay back down, still holding onto the redhead.

"I've missed you so much," Beca said softly, her hand tracing patterns across Chloe's shoulder as they lay together.

Chloe's head was resting on Beca's chest and she closed her eyes, listening to the brunette's heartbeat.

"I missed you too," Chloe said, sleepily. She kept waiting for the fear to return and grip her again, but for now the gentleness of Beca was keeping it at bay. "This has been like, the hardest, scariest, weirdest few weeks of my life."

"Tell me about it," Beca said. "I watched you..." She screwed her eyes up as the memory resurfaced. "I watched you die. Like... Like you fucking died in my arms. It was the most painful thing that's ever happened to me. Then... Then the next thing I know, I wake up and Stacie's there, and she tells me what they're doing to you and it's like getting shot again. And then the whole thing with Boston... But all of that was nothing compared to what you went through."

"Don't downplay what you've been through, Becs," Chloe said. Beca felt herself tear up at hearing Chloe call her that. "And I'm sorry that I pushed you away."

"Don't apologise. You don't need to apologise to anyone. But you do need to promise me something," Beca said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise to tell me if things start getting too much," Beca said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, sitting up.

"If you start feeling scared again, or overwhelmed, or anything, I want you to tell me. I don't want you to just pretend that every thing's going to be okay. Because it's not. You're gonna hit speed bumps, but I want to be there for you when that happens. If you need space, if I freak you out, if you need anything, you tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said, smiling softly as she kissed Beca again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Pretty sure that's you," Beca said, tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Say it again," Beca said, smiling as her eyes scanned every inch of Chloe's face.

Chloe smiled too. "I love you. And I'm so thankful that you waited for me."

"I'm just thankful that you came back."

* * *

After spending the night together, Beca and Chloe joined the rest of the Bellas for breakfast the next morning, leaving Beca's room hand in hand. The other Bellas smiled but didn't comment.

Beca made them coffee while Chloe took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Everything okay then?" Aubrey asked, as Stacie stood to join Beca in their kitchen.

"Every thing's great," Chloe said, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. "We know things aren't going to go straight back to normal, but we're ready to face what comes together."

"I asked her to promise me that if she started feeling afraid or anything again, to tell me so I can help," Beca said, having a similar conversation with Stacie while they made coffee.

"That's great Becs," Stacie said. "I knew she'd come round."

"Yeah," Beca said, smiling. "Thanks."

"What for?" Stacie asked.

"I have a feeling you and the others helped her along the way," Beca said, smiling up at her sister.

"We just gave her a nudge, that's all," Stacie said. "She came back to you because she loves you."

The girls returned to the group and sat beside their girlfriends. Beca's hand went immediately into Chloe's, and the redhead smiled as she squeezed it.

"Okay, after breakfast I need you all to get ready and head to the main briefing room. Higgins wants to meet with us and the rest of the soldiers and squadron leaders," Aubrey said, smiling slightly as she felt Stacie's hand rest on the small of her back.

"How come?" Fat Amy asked.

"Probably wants to let us know what they found on the ship," Aubrey said. "And also explain the whole Boston being an asshole traitor to those who don't know the full story."

"So are they going to replace him?" Chloe asked.

"Eventually," Aubrey said. "But he wasn't the only one trying to bargain his way to safety, so they'll probably save those kinds of decisions until we're definitely safe."

"Do you think we are safe?" Cynthia-Rose asked, voicing the question they were all too afraid to ask.

"I think we're safer now than we were," Stacie said. "Thanks to Beca exposing Boston and all."

"We still have half the galaxy onto us," Beca said. "Boston was just a drop in the ocean."

"Yeah, but now we actually know about it. We aren't going to get snuck up on," Fat Amy said.

"How many more of us are gonna die fighting this war?" Beca asked, sadly. "We don't have the numbers to hold them off."

"Don't worry about that now," Chloe said, squeezing Beca's hand. "Let's hear what Higgins has to say first."

* * *

They were all sitting in the same room where Higgins had once informed them that they would be going into battle. The memory of the event was hanging heavy in the room.

Eventually, Higgins held up his hand, silencing the muttered conversations.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "I appreciate that the past few weeks have been confusing, and many of us have lost friends and loved ones."

Beca's hand tightened around Chloe's.

Aubrey's did the same around Stacie's.

"I wanted to clear up some things before I got to the real reason I called this meeting," he said. "As you know, Commander Boston was arrested over a week ago, along with several other people, for conspiring with other species to destroy Terram. Now, you may not know that earlier in the week, these individuals killed themselves in their cells. It seems they had been issued poison by whoever their leader was in case they were caught out. However, thanks to the brave efforts of a soldier in the Blue squadron, we have an audio recording of Boston's confession. This, combined with evidence we found on their ship, was enough to let us know that Terram is in danger. We cannot stay in this galaxy."

Muttering began breaking out around the room.

"What does this mean?" Chloe whispered to Beca.

"I don't know," Beca said, gripping Chloe's hand again.

"What this means," Boston said, raising his hand again. "Is that we have two choices. The first is to find another galaxy to live in. However, the chances of doing this successfully are slim. We would likely end up in the vicinity of more hostile aliens. And as we have not yet explored other galaxies, we don't know whether the space will be habitable. So that leaves us with choice number two," he said, pausing as he scanned the room before him. "Choice number two, is to return to Earth."

If the muttering was loud before, it was nothing to what erupted now.

"It has been 100 years," Higgins said, loudly. "The atmosphere should be livable again. The plan will be to send most of you all down first to make at least a large section of it habitable. Then the civilians will join with whoever stayed behind. Terram will remain in the Earth's orbit while the planet is made safe. Any soldiers on Earth will be able to easily evacuate to Terram if things go wrong. I know this is dangerous," he said, looking at the worried faces looking back at him. "But we have no choice."

"When do we go?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"We start the journey in the next few weeks. We hope to be sending the first soldiers down in around six months time," Higgins said. "If you have any other questions, direct them to your commanders. If you no longer have a commander, come and find me. Soldiers dismissed."

* * *

Sitting back in their dorm, the Bellas weren't saying much.

"I just don't know how I feel about this," Aubrey said after a long silence. "We don't know what condition Earth's in. We don't know what lives on there now."

"It's scary," Chloe said. "But the thought of living on a planet, like our ancestors did, is kind of exciting."

"Yeah," Stacie said, "it is."

* * *

That night, Chloe and Beca were lying together in Beca's bed again.

"What do you think will happen?" Chloe asked playing with Beca's hair.

"I don't know," Beca said. "But as long as we're together, it doesn't seem so scary."

"And we're going to be together forever, right?" Chloe asked, shifting her position so she could kiss Beca softly.

"Of course," Beca replied. "Until the end."

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later**_

The Bellas stood in the ship's loading bay, with several other teams from their squadron, waiting for their smaller transport ships to be ready.

They were about to make the short journey to Earth.

Scouts had been down their and deemed the planet safe enough to begin building on.

The tension and apprehension in the air was palpable.

"We can do this," Stacie said, her new dog-tags hanging around her neck.

"Yeah," Beca replied. "Okay Bellas, are we ready?"

"Yes Sergeant," they replied in unison.

"Commander Posen, we await your instructions," Beca said to the blonde who was now in charge of the entire blue squadron.

Aubrey looked at Beca, the new leader of the Bellas. And at Stacie, who was her second in command.

"Okay," Aubrey said, moving so she stood with her squadron. Close to her old team. She was still a Bella at heart. Her hand found Stacie's. "Let's do this."

They boarded their ship, and headed for Earth.

They looked out of the window and watched Terram shrink into the distance.

"Together until the end, right?" Chloe asked Beca as their home got smaller and smaller.

"Until the end," Beca repeated, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
